


20,000 Leagues Under the Sea

by kccrane



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, Girl Penis Lexa, Slow Build, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-13
Updated: 2017-10-26
Packaged: 2018-12-14 18:12:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 27,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11788668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kccrane/pseuds/kccrane
Summary: New beginnings aren't always bad.. or are they. Having a new born and raising him single handed is going to be hard but maybe a helping hand won't hurt anybody.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> first story. I'm going to try to post at least 2 stories a week and hey, I might even get more up but I'm also a full time college student working on my NROTC as well. so enjoy and I would love to get your feedback.

Chapter 1

Lexa

So… here I am in a place I never thought I would be. I am 23 years old and I have been through more shit than you would go through in the span of your life.. I think. As a kid, a little boy in fact, life was not the easiest for me. It all started out when I was 4 and got sick… my parentals -I say parentals I hope thats okay- learned that not only I had a severe case of the flu but I also had ovaries. Shocked was a TOTAL understatement. They were told I would go through puberty like a female would. Yano collecting a pair of boobs or whatever you like to call them but the extra package in between my legs would become more mature because girls go through puberty younger than males do and yada yada yada. I always considered myself someone who never would fit in because of my condition and my parents sure didn't help that either but they didn't want to change me. 

I went through life as a girl, interested in other girls. I never had a real relationship because of my extra package and I didn't want anyone to know. Besides my two best friends, Anya and Lincoln. which also happen to be my brother and sister.. by law. my uncle adopted me when i was 14 when my parents died in a car wreck. We grew up together and as kids you really don't hold anything back, and boom, they knew. But they didn't care and they loved me for me and same way with their parents. They were definitely blindsided -go figure- but they didn't care. We went through high school together like the 3 musketeers and we swore we would take on the real world the same way. 

College came a lot quicker than we all expected. I Lexa Woods, got excepted to Dartmouth.. as well as Anya and Lincoln.. of course we were ecstatic to be going to a prestigious college together. I went for aeronautical engineering. Anya went for business and Lincoln went for pediatrics, which is a blessing bec….

*Baby Screaming*

… “shit, shit” sighing as I look back on the easier years of my life. Its crazy how fast life can throw a curveball when statistics say it’s going the other way. As I'm looking through the rear view mirror I'm met with piercing green eyes that resemble mine and dark little curls I swore i'd never cut. Mom told me to not get him used to getting out of things just because he cries. And you know how thats working out.. its not. I pull over at the next stop and check on him. its been an hour since he's been out of his car seat. “Oliver.. my man we still have another two hours to go, so, I need you to flip the switch one more time!” He coos and babbles at me like I told him a joke. But what stops me stone cold is that little smile.. its her. I think my heart broke a little more. As if it wasn't already shattered. “Alright little man its time to go back in the car seat. We got a little while longer to go.” I look and sound exhausted, I feel like hell, I got 10 pound bags under my eyes and all I want is to get to Anya’s house.. I need to get to Anya’s. 

30 minutes left until I finally arrive at Anya’s thank god. “ughhh” I sigh. Looking back on Ollie and he's still asleep, luckily he looks like he's got another 2 hours before he's up and hungry. He's making the same face his mo…. 

*Phone Ringing* 

“shit.” I hiss out. “Anya I swear to the stars if he would have woke up, you would be on baby duty all night.” I hear her chuckle in the background.  
“Well someone has been on the road for far too long.” She laughs out.  
“Do not start An.. im tired and I just need to be around someone that can hold a conversation without babbling every 2 seconds.” Sighing out. Fuck I'm so tired.  
“It’ll be okay Lex.. anywhoo I called to volunteer for baby duty anyway because I know you need the rest, and I miss my godson. We have a lot of things to do when you get here.”  
I don’t know if I want to cry and rejoice or object… I love Ollie and he's all I have now and It is hard leaving him.. for the love of god I can't even go to the bathroom and take a minute for myself without worrying if he’ll be okay. Then again I need this. I need to get myself together for him.  
“Lex you still there?’  
“Yeah, sorry I was thinking.. would you really watch him for me?” I ask. I know she will but I don't want to just throw her into taking care of my 2 week old son.  
“EEEEEEEK’ she screeches into the phone and I have to yank it away from my ear before it burst my ear drum.  
“Jesus Anya, excited much.” I hiss after that little stunt she just pulled. I’m surprised it didn't wake up Oliver.  
“Yes! When will you guys be here?!” She practically yells into the phone again.  
“Lucky for you we just pulled..” 

*Phone hangs up*

"Yep we are in for one hell of a ride son."

I didn't even have time to turn off the car before my door was almost ripped off and I too was ripped out of the seat into An’s arms. 

“It’s okay lex, it will be okay I promise. You guys stay as long as you need to.” She husk out due to the fact she has me in a death grip and I'm not complaining.. but I do need to get out of it before I die and two, I start crying. I hate crying. 

“Thanks An, im still looking at houses right now but I promise I won't burden you for much longer.” I barely got out the last two words before a pair of hands were swatting me causing me to shriek and wake up Oliver. 

Now I wasn't the only one shrieking. 

I glare at Anya and she just waves me off and grabs him and starts to walk back in the house. As I'm walking back with her I cant help but think this was the best decision i could make.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made a Tumblr account specifically for my fics. the username is kccrane just like it is on here. you can follow me on there and get notifications when I post. I'll also take recommendations for the story as well. I would love to hear your thoughts!


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke comes in a little bit with her friends/roomates, Raven and Octavia.  
> Ollies birth mom and why she's not here..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't preview it so maybe I didn't mess up too much. I hope its not too much of a time gap. Im just trying to get the intro between Clarke and Lexa a little earlier. it will be kind of a slow burn. I won't deprive too much with relationships because Anya and Raven will meet real soon.

Clarke POV

 

“CLAAAAAAAARKE!” I hear just before a body lands on me…

“oof.. octavia what the hell..” I say.. quite annoyed. “I was enjoying my..” Looking at my phone in disbelief. “Well.. I was enjoying my 16 minute nap before I was painfully interrupted.” 

“Sorry boo, but I need help I have a date tomorrow and I need your help.” She says happily and I wonder what got into her because she really wasn't dating right now..

“Umm, O are you good? I didn't think you were dating at the moment because of school.” I ask. Just wanting to make sure. “Because you told me to slap you with your medical textbook to remind you that finishing med school is the main priority.” I tell her. She did tell me to slap her.. kinda debating it after that ruuuuude awakening.. 

“Yes Clarke, i know. I am good I promise. Its just i met a guy at the bar the other night and it was weird… weird in a good way though! He was sweet.. bought me drinks and showed me pictures of his sisters and nephew and let me say.. they have GREAT genes.” She lets out without barely breathing. Its a little odd seeing octavia all starry eyed but I'm happy for her.

“Well O, Im happy for you and I can't wait to meet him… but why did you land on me and wake me up for a date that is tomorrow..? i love you and all but you know raven is right down the hall if you wanted to body slam somebody!” I laugh out. Still debating on hitting her with that heavy ass textbo… She's looking at me like I kicked a puppy.. ugh. “Not like that O, I wanted you to tell me, I did.. but you could have body slammed Rae first and then came in here… you know what never mind because I'm sure you both would have jumped on me. Forget I said anything.” I sigh out. 

“Yeah your right and plus raven would knock my bolts loose if I jumped on her! She’s fun and all but she's like a bat out of hell if you scare her.” She says, right as raven rounds the corner into my room. 

“I heard bat out of hell.. why we speaking of the genius without her presence.” She basically demands. I can't help but chuckle at her antics. I love living with these two.

“We were just talking about how you get when you get scared boo.” O says. 

“Oh, yeah that is true.” Raven laughs out. 

*Stomach Growls* 

Shit.. 

“Good, me too. Lets go get something to eat hoes, I'm starving.!” Raven practically yells. I'm sure the neighbors are at the door ready to join us for lunch.

“Ouuu lets go to that new place that opened up a few weeks ago! I hear they have bangin food. I forgot the name. I thinks its called The..” 

“Its called The Ark.” Raven blurts out. “Its not bad I went there the other day.”

“Okay then what are we waiting for, I'm starving.” I'm frustrated at this point. “I NEEEEEED FOOOOOD.” 

“Okay Clarke, just let me get my stuff together.” Octavia says as she's walking out of my room.

“You got 5 minutes O.” I point at her. I turn and point at raven. “And you! Are you ready!? Or do I have to wait on you!?” 

Raven puts her hands up in surrender. “nahhhh I'm ready mama’s” 

“Good.” I say. I check Instagram and Facebook while I'm waiting. I got caught up watching those fail videos which are very amusing.. 

“OCTAVIA!!!” I yell. Hoping to get this woman’s attention. Luckily she comes running in ready to go. “im here, lets go! I'm hungry!” 

“Oh.. now your hungry.” I husk out. 

“Oh hush, your getting your food.” Octavia says.. 

“I better be..” I try to sound tough but if you knew me like my room mates knew me you'd just laugh… like they are now. “Ugh leave me alone.” I sigh out in frustration.

 

LEXA POV 

 

I wake up on my own for once.. staring at the ceiling for god knows how long. It looks to be about 7 AM.. I finally look down at my phone. 

*11:29*

“SHIT” yelling and trying to put on a shirt and pants at the same time probably wasn't the best idea considering I just fell and hit my back on the night stand. 

“oh… my… god. Fuck. Shit.” I groan. I'm getting back on my feet when the door opens and there stands Anya with Oliver on her hip. 

“Hey sis, you good? I heard a little commotion up here?” She asks.

“Yeah I'm good. I just.. I didn't realize I slept so late. I..I got worried about Ollie. I thought it was just us again..” I stutter out. I feel terrible for sleeping in and leaving Anya with taking care of my son.

“Hey.. Lex it’s okay.. I told you I was on baby duty. I figured I would get him before he fully woke up so you could get some sleep.. you needed it.” She whispers the last part. I try not to let my face slip. I know she's trying to help.. 

“Thanks An.. I know. I'm trying… its hard.” I barely whisper. I'm not even sure she hears it until I hear a faint “I know.” 

Changing the subject because I really don't want to have this conversation without coffee and food in my system. “Can I have my boy now.. please.” I give anya a grin and she smirks back and I know this is about to be a challenge.. 

“Sure. I’ll give you Oliver.. on one condition.”  
I knew it.. dammit. 

“He is my son” I tell her. Trying to see if pulling that card will get me out of it.

“Nope.” She says, popping the P pretty loud. Making it known I'm not getting out if this. 

“fine. We will talk. Now please… I want to hold my son now.” I choke out. Anya sees I'm struggling to keep it together. She finally hands me Oliver and it feels like I've been given a pain relief.. I couldn't bare anything happening to him. He looks at me with those eyes and I feel a small smile on my face. He starts babbling something. I wish I could understand him. I could listen to him forever. I didn't realize I've been standing in the same spot for so long until Anya snapped me out of my bubble.

“Lex.. come. Its lunch time and I'm sure your hungry.. Ollie too.” She calls out. 

“Yeah. Food would be nice.” I chuckle. I give Ollie back to Anya and grab his blanket and little stuffed shark and head downstairs to see what my lovely sister has in her fridge…. 

….nothing. she has nothing. “Anya!” I shout from the kitchen. “You have jack squat in this house!” 

She comes bouncing in with Ollie. “Yeah about that. I wanted to wait and take you to the store with me because I wanted to get things you like too. And get whatever Ollie needs as well.. oh and stuff for Lincoln because I'm sure he will show up sooner or later and you know how much that fucker eats.” She says and she's totally oblivious to my kids ears… 

“EARS ANYA” I let out. 

“Come on lex.. he is literally 2 weeks old. I'm sure his hearing isn't fully developed.” She tells me. She's probably right..

“I guess. But when is Linc coming?” I didn't realize how excited I was to see my brother. Man I missed him. 

Anya looks at me and laughs. “Of course. Umm Im not sure. He said he had a date tomorrow so I suspect maybe tomorrow or the day after.” She says. 

‘Hmm I can't wait to hear about this date.” I barely get out before Anya pipes in. 

“Oh yeah, me either. He's been talking about this girl non stop. I'm very curious.” She says. 

*Door Bell Chimes*

“Who’s here Anya?” I ask. 

“Its the delivery man.. while you were hopelessly looking through the kitchen, me and Oliver took the initiative and ordered pizza.” She says like she just won sister of the year award… she might have because I was not in the mood to cook jack shit.

“okay.. you might just have won me over with that stunt.” I tell her as I'm opening the box to see the eight slices of heaven. I pluck the one with the most pepperonis and take a decent size bite and when I look back at Anya to tell her how good it is, she's looking at me like theres something wrong..  
“Lex.. when is the last time you ate.? Because I know you didn't eat anything when you came in last night.” She ask with worry etched all in her voice. 

I think back and honestly I really can't remember.. ive been so busy trying to get my stuff packed and Ollie ready these past few days and trying to keep my self together.. it slipped my mind.

“Umm, like 2 days ago.. maybe..” I tell her and I see it in her eyes. I know its coming. 

“Lex its time to talk.. you need to get it off your chest or it’s gonna take you down. And Ollie needs you.. I need you. I can't loose you lex.. please just talk to me.” She pleads at me. 

We head over to the living room and sit down on the couch.

I take a few breaths. Tears are already building up. 

 

*A MONTH AGO*

“Hey babe, lets go get some ice cream.. Me and the little guy want some ice cream” she beams up at me and it has to be the most adorable sight. 

“Of Course love. You want to go to the little shop downtown? I ask. 

“Yes babe thats perfect! I love that place!” She squeals. She run-waddles to the car and its so cute I can't help but laugh. I grab our coats, wallet and keys and go the car. When I get in she's practically trying to speed things up because she ‘needs’ her ice cream.

“Come on Lex!!” She whines. 

“Costia, we will get there when we get there. I have precious cargo and I am not speeding.” I point out and she just grunts. 

5 minutes later were walking up to the ice-cream stand and she orders her new found favorite, mint chocolate with peanut butter cup crumbles on top.. odd right? I guess its one of those pregnancy cravings. It doesn't bother me as much anymore. I’m just excited because our little man is due in 2 weeks.

“Cos are you enjoying your… science experiment.” I chuckle and mentally give myself a high five because that was a good one… well. I thought so. By the way she's looking at me right now I don't know if I should run or catch the next flight with the reaper.

“Shut up Lexa, its good! Your just jealous your taste buds aren't as evolved as mine!” She says and sticks her tongue out at me. With her being a molecular biologist of course she knows things and words I didn't consider were actually in the dictionary or existed. Its cute when she rambles on about her work and I have no clue what she's saying but I just listen to her babble about molecules. God she's so cute. I don't know what I would do without her.

 

*2 WEEKS LATER

“LEXAAAAAA” Costa screams from the bathroom in our bedroom. “LEXA THE BABY IS COMING!” 

I barrel into the bathroom out of breath. “What!? What is wrong? Are you okay?!” I practically yell. I'm still trying to catch my breath. Having a 3 story house and being on the third floor was not a good choice. I look back at her and she says it without no hesitation or fear.. “the baby is coming lex, we need to go.” She walks past me and pats me on the back. Wait.. did she say the baby was coming. She said the baby was coming. Oh shit, oh shit. “COSTIA WHERE DID YOU PU…” I was cut off by Costa, “Lex baby its okay you don't have to yell. Remember we put all the bags and necessities in the car last week so we would be prepared. Everything is in the car.” I go to ask her if she's sure but of course she beats me to it. “Yes, I'm sure. You checked it about 50 times lex.” She chuckles. “Now come on I'm tired of waddling and looking like i ate watermelon seeds, so if your coming I would advise you to get your ass in the car.” 

My jaw drops at the blunt statement she let out. 

“Y-y-yes I'm coming." i stutter out

“Good, cause I would hate to have to leave you here.” She giggles and I know she's joking but a part of me knows she's not. 

 

*2 Hours Later*

“Alright Mrs. Woods, its time for you to push.” The doctor announces and Costa is beyond excited and me… I'm beyond nervous. My hands are shaking, I'm breaking a sweat and I can't even speak. Not a word. Costia looks at me with excited eyes and she's ready.. I'm ready.. I think. 

“Cos-costia are you good?” I barely get out and she beams at me and for a second, all the nerves in my body go die down. She's smiling at me and she looks so beautiful. Her eyes are so full of light and I don't think I've ever seen someone so beautiful. 

“Yeah baby, I'm perfectly fi- FUCK!” She screams. Scaring the shit out of me. I look back and forth trying to figure out what the hell is going on and I remember ‘oh were having a baby’ and then the hand squeezing starts… oh fuck me. 

“Okay your baby boy is crowning!” The doctor says and continues to probe around and get everything prepared. Costia is groaning at this point. “Lexa would you like to see?” The doctor asks me. I’ve been pretty curious so I crane my neck around and as soon as I see what they are seeing I regret looking because I don't have a strong stomach. “Yep, I'm never doing that again.” I sigh out. 

Costia’s grip on my hand has not loosened.. more like it gets tighter and I don't see how thats physically possible. My hand has popped a few times but I figure thats normal when your wife is giving birth right?

“FUCKING HELL, IS HE ALMOST OUT YET!” Costia yells. Annnnnd she squeezes tighter. 

“Almost done Mrs. Woods, give me one more push!” The doctor says. And Costia pushes hard one more time…

 

*Baby Screaming* 

 

“Lex.. Lex, look how beautiful he is.” Costia sighs out. 

“He’s amazing Cos.. he is just beautiful.” Lexa says. She's looking at her own. Her son. Her and Costia’s son. He's gorgeous. Tan skin. Dark curly hair…. I didn't even notice until..

 

*Moniters Dropping*

 

I jerk around to see Costia convulsing.. doctors are rushing in left and right. One doctor snatches Oliver and goes to take him to get test done to make sure whatever is happening to his mother won't be passed down.. I've been pushed to the back of the room. I don't know whats going on. Everything was perfect just 15 seconds ago and now its complete chaos.. I slid down the wall and tucked myself away.. the flatline being the only consistent sound.. 

I look up.. tear stained eyes. And lock eyes with the doctor and I can tell it all from his face.. 

“She’s gone.” I whisper. Completely shocked.. everything was fine and now my wife is.. she’s.. 

“Mrs. Woods… im so sorry we did everything we could. Her hemorrhaging was too severe and she went into hypovolemic shock… Mrs. Woods, your son is cleared to be brought back to you. Do you want to see him..? 

 

“No.” 

 

*Present*

 

“And thats everything.. until you got there.” I tell anya. 

“Lex.. I… I don’t know what to say. I hate that you had to see that. I hate you had to see her go like that.” She whispers out. I see where she's coming from. She wants to comfort me. 

“I still think this is just a fucked up joke and she's gonna walk through the door… Anya, she only saw him for a few seconds.. she only got to see our son for a few fucking seconds.” I choke out. She jumps from her end of the couch and comes to my side and pulls me into her and thats when I finally lost it.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lincoln meets the girls and talks about meeting Anya.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can follow my Tumblr page (username: kccrane) for the story and get notifications for updates and you can send me recommendations for the story and ask questions.

Lexa POV

 

“Shit…” I grumble not realizing I fell asleep. I check the table for my phone to check the time because I'm sure this is an ungodly hour to be up at… Okay its not on the table. I check my pockets.. not there. “What the hell.” I'm frustrated at this point. My head hurts from crying and I hate fucking crying. But I do feel a little bit better.. lighter. Well not light enough I guess.. I stuff my hands down the cracks of the couch hoping its there. 

“HA!” Practically whisper yelled through the living room. I go to turn it on and its dead. “Of course you would be dead you cu..” I didn't even finish that sentence because I felt a hand on my neck.

“WHAT TH..” I'm shouting by at this point until Anya shoves a pillow in my face to keep me quiet. 

“Unless you want Oliver up at 3:27 in the morning I suggest you…” 

*Baby Screaming*

“Your fault.” She points at me. Internally groaning as I walk to my room. 

I walk in slowly and I crane my neck over the crib and there are two little green orbs staring back at me. His little face tear stained. I reach over and grab him and walk back to my bed and lay down with him and place him on my chest.. I'm trying to calm him down by rubbing his back and he's still not calming down. I sit up with Ollie and I face him towards me and that gets him to slow down a little bit. I bring his little face to mine and pepper kisses all over and he gives me this gummy smile and it makes my heart clench.. he's going to have her smile.. his babbles bring me out of my trance. “Hey handsome.” I kiss his little nose. He keeps babbling and I get an Idea and I take my finger and shake his lips and its the cutest thing listening to him. He sticks his tongue out and latches on to my finger and thats when it hits me. “You must be hungry.” I mentally slap myself for not thinking about that. Why else would a 2 week old be up at almost 4 in the morning. I walk over to the mini fridge in the corner and grab one of his pre-made bottles and put it in the warmer. As thats warming I look over at him and he's already looking at me.. its like we are having a staring competition but I get lost looking at him. Wondering if he will be anything like her.. the warmer beeps and I can finally feed the little disposal… yeah he definitely gets that from me. 

I finish feeding him and he burps and spits half of it back on me.. lovely. I change my shirt and head back down to Anya and she surely reminds me to be quiet this time.

“jeez, I'm sorry An, and two don't sneak up on me! I glare back at her. “I woke up agitated I'm sorry.. had a headache and couldn't find my phone and when I do, its dead. So forgive me.” I tell her, defeat etched in my tone. I'm looking everywhere but Anya.. I know she's giving me a pity look and I hate being pitied and then my eyes land on the chandelier. The low light and the crystals are shining keeping my eyes locked on them. It looks… calming. Little white figures dance across the room in the moonlight..

“Earth to lexa! Are you there?!” She's looking at me pretty annoyed. Great. 

“Yes, An. I'm here.” I sigh out. “I’m just tired. I'm ready to go to bed.” I look at her trying to keep a straight face so she’ll let me go. By the way she looks I know she won't try to fight me because nobody wants to be up at 3:30 in the morning. 

“Okay lex, but you are sleeping with me tonight. Don't fight me on this. Oh and Linc is coming tomorrow around lunch.” She gives me a pointed look. Good for her I'm too tired to fight her and mentally fist pumping getting to see Lincoln. 

“Fine, lets go before you have to carry me upstairs.” I try to lighten the mood. She laughs and as she's walking to go up the stairs, she passes me and slaps me across my neck and takes off up the stairs. 

"she did not just do that.” I mumble out. 

 

Clarke POV

 

*phone ringing* 

 

“ughhhhh” what did I drink last night. And whose fucking phone! I turn over and there lays raven sprawled out beside me drooling. I chuckle which turns to a groan due to the earthquake going on in my head. “RAVEN!” I shout. “your phone! Please make it stop.” I hope she can hear me through the pillows.. she must have since It stopped. 

“Clarke what the hell.. why did you let me drink” I barely make out what she was saying. 

“You said and I quote “I am grown now take a shot clarke!” And it escalated from there…” I'm whispering at this point. “And why are you in my bed.?” I ask. “Not complaining I'm just curious.” I remove the pillow to look at her. 

“Well, we went back to The Ark last night and took 10 too many shots and downed a bottle of vodka.. I think we had a dance off.. do you remember dancing? My body is a little sore and I'm sure It wasn't because I was knocking em back and I'm damn sure we didn't do anything!” She gets out chucking at the last part making me laugh a little.

“Yes, Raven. You were definitely dancing. You totally showed off your heritage mama’s.. those hips do not lie.” We start giggling until the door swing open. 

“GUYS GET UP!” Octavia yells through the room.

“AHHHHHH” me and raven both shout simultaneously throwing pillows over our head trying to cancel some of O’s yelling. Raven chunks the pillow at her which only makes Octavia more persistent on getting us up. She jogs back to the living room only to turn around and start running… “she's running. Why is she running?” I whisper to raven. 

“fuck..” Raven groans. right as O launches herself onto the bed and on top of us. She's holding a bottle of water and some Advil and she's lucky because I don't think she would have made it out of here alive.. 

“Here. I need you guys to look a little alive before Lincoln gets here. And I also have some details to share.” She’s wiggling her eyebrows and I already have an idea of what this woman is about to say. Me and Rae quickly swallow two gel tabs.

“You didn’t.” I ask her.. more like demand but she just shakes her head. “No, clarke! Get your head out of the gutter. I will say he gives good smooches.” She cocks an eyebrow at me, which just makes it funny because this hoe said smooch. 

“O... you did not just say smooches!” Raven says.

“Right!” Agreeing with Rae. Octavia is now giving us a look I quite don't understand. Thats until I see the little glint run through her eyes. Great. 

Octavia quickly grabs my head and plants a sloppy ‘smooch’ to my cheek and quickly jumps on Raven to give her the same treatment. “Now, will you two stop being boobs and get up and get decent before he gets here.” She ask. I'm about to get up but raven intervenes. 

“Make us breakfast and you got yourself a deal!” She counters.. 

“deal, just get up!” Octavia says. “Come on, as soon as you two get up I will start.” With that me and raven jump up and run to bathroom. 

We walk into the kitchen and raven jumps on Octavia, “what’s cookin good lookin.?” Drawing out her fake southern accent which just makes us laugh. Raven still on O’s back watching her cook.

“I am cooking eggs and bacon and if you wouldn't mind putting a few pieces of toast in the toaster clarke I would really appreciate it.” She ask. 

“Of course. Your feeding me, thats the least I could do!” I gladly put the toast in the toaster and after that I walk into the living room not noticing the man sitting on the couch till I plop down on the other end and go to reach for the remote.

“oh…” im not sure if I want to scream or take off running while screaming.. my eyes are about as big as my head at this point. “umm..” He stands up and I jump up, backing my way into the kitchen with Raven and Octavia still eyeing him.

“Hi, I'm Lincoln!” He says. He extends his hand and is smiling at me.. then it hits me and he can see that physically, I look a little more relaxed than before. It took me a second to register that his hand is still extended. I reach out and shake his hand

“Clarke.” Im still a litt..

“Clarke! I see you met Lincoln!.” I turn around and O is beaming at the both of us and Raven is eyeing the man. And by the look on her face I know this is about to be goooood. 

“Octavia… your banging that!” Rae shouts 

I fucking knew it. I can't contain the laugh and neither can Lincoln. 

“RAVEN!” Octavia looks at Raven in shock and her face is furiously blushed. “Oh my god” she puts her head in her hands and starts laughing after a few seconds. 

Raven walks up to Lincoln. “Hi, I'm raven as you probably already know.” She smiles up at him and he chuckles at her and extends his hand. “i’m Lincoln.. as you probably already know” he shoots back at her. Raven turns around to face Octavia and points back at Lincoln. “I like him, you can keep him” she states making all of use laugh. 

“Well food is ready if you guys are hungry.” O says and me and raven zone out and walk straight to the kitchen without a word. 

“Thanks Blake, that was good!” Raven calls across the kitchen table, leaned back and rubbing her ‘food baby’ as she calls it. I have a fork full of eggs in my mouth so I just throw 2 thumbs up. Lincoln looks over at Raven and says “You remind me of my sister Anya. You two would get along great.” Pulling out his phone to show a picture to Raven. Her eyes almost bug out of her head when she looks at the phone 

“THAT is your sister!” She's yells and looks back at him awaiting the answer. 

“Yes that is one of them.” He smiles and Raven is basically drooling over the phone. She looks back up at him with eyes brighter than the sun. “wow.. she's beautiful.” Still gawking at phone. 

“Good thing she's your type right?” He smirks at Raven and I thought the girl just might have passed out. jeez.. I've never seen her look so dazzled before. Interesting. 

“Yo, I have to meet her!” She says to Lincoln. 

“Of course. I'm going over there tomorrow and I will mention it so we can definitely plan to all meet up.” He smiles at us and looks up at Octavia who comes in with some drinks. I guess it wouldn't be a bad idea. I'm not opposed to making new friends. Plus if Anya is anything life Raven I'm in for a show when them two meet up. 

“So guys what are we gonna do today?” I ask. Just curious because Octavia didn't say she had anything planned. 

“Well O told me we were just gonna have a movie night and grill some burgers if thats okay with you guys?” He's looking at me and Raven and I give a nod and of course Raven with her mouth. 

“Totally. Just no funny business.” She points at the two. Yeahhh she isn't gonna cut them no slack. Which doesn't bother me. Its hilarious. 

“Raven! Jeez your gonna scare him away asshole!” Looking at raven pleading her to stop and raven finally gives in. 

“Don’t worry mama’s you'll have your chance to embarrass me soon.” She smirks 

“Why soon?” Octavia ask and looks at me and I shrug cause I don't know what the hell she's talking about and then Lincoln pipes up. “I don't get it..” He says questionably. 

Ravens smirk just grown wider. “Well don't I have a meeting with a hot Woods sister in a few days.” She winks at Lincoln and he chokes on his water and laughs back at Raven. “That was a good one. And yes, yes you do.” He winks back at her.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lexa's POV only

Lexa POV

 

“Hey Cos lets go to the beach today.” I ask. We've been in the bed all morning relaxing and I'm feeling a beach day. She's now 24 weeks and you can now visibly see the lil bump. Thinking about it do want to see her in a bikini sporting him. I look over at her and she's watching me. 

“What we're you thinking about?” She ask. Seeing a smirk on my face made her grin. 

“Just you in a bikini sporting off my son.” I tell her. It makes her smile. I would do anything for that smile. She rolls her eyes at me and tells me to give her 10 minutes and then we can go. 

“YES!” I fist pump the air. Grinning like a idiot. I look back at her because I know she's got something smart to say, I turn around and there is a blank expression on her face. I tilt my head in question.. suddenly there is weight on my chest.. I can't see it but I feel it. I look back at Costia and she's smiling at me. 

“Why are you smiling?” I ask. I'm starting to panic. Its moving and I don't know what it is. 

“Take care of my son.” She says before walking out the door. 

“COSTIA!”

 

“WAIT!” I jolt up, looking around. Where is she… I put my head in my hands and take deep breaths. In… out….in….out. Tears were threatening to spill. Why did that dream feel so real. I look back up to see Anya holding Oliver with a questionable look on her face. 

“Well I'm glad I got him off of you just in time. He would probably be hanging with the stars if I left him on you any longer.” She says with a little laugh. “Bad dream?” She ask. 

“No. Not technically.” I tell her. Reaching for my son who is babbling like I can tell what he is saying. His-barely there-dark curls scattered across his head. looks like he just woke up too. “Did he just get up?” I look at Anya who’s snapping pictures of us. i raise an eyebrow at her and she takes one more. 

“Okay I'm done. And yes. I went and got him before he could fully wake up and brought him back in here and put him on your chest. He was still sleeping but he snuggled into you and it was the cutest thing, I even got a picture! I’ll send it to you.. it was all good until you started shifting around waking him up.” She glares at me and lightly punching my arm. Okay so that was probably the weight I was feeling.. looking back at him and he's already has his little piercing green orbs on me. 

“I'll always take care of you.” I whisper into his hair. I put him down on the bed and lean over him and kiss all over his face causing him to cackle which makes me an Anya laugh. I pull off his night shirt and blow raspberries on his tummy which makes him start kicking and flailing. I feel a hand start tickling me and I fall backwards, with that, Anya swoops up Ollie and takes off.

“Auntie An to the rescue!!!” She calls out and she runs to the balcony and takes the slide to the bottom of the house. I follow right behind her and we end up in the living room and walk to the kitchen. Anya puts Ollie in his highchair while she looks through the fridge to find stuff for breakfast. I pull out my phone to see Anya sent me those pictures. I find the one of both of us asleep and set it as my background. Smiling at it, I look over at Oliver to see he's watching Anya smash some bananas. 

“An, you don't have to make his food i’ll do it’ I stand up to go get the bananas. 

“No, these are for the pancakes.” She points out. “You can grab the mix though and start working on that.” I walk to the pantry and to no surprise its in alphabetical order. I laugh to myself. “Of course.” I say out of earshot. I grab the box of pancake mix and go grab a large bowl out of the cupboard. I grab all the ingredients and lay them out, making sure I got everything. I pour the mix in the bowl and it hits me.. the chocolate chips! Can't forget chocolate chips. I walk back to the pantry and look for them to no avail.

“An, where is the chocolate chips!?” I shout. Still looking. 

“They should be on the bottom in the left farthest drawer.” She says back. 

“Ah. Got em.” I go to shut the door and as I turn around I'm met with 2 tiny hands coated in flour. Its everywhere. On the floor, on me and all over him. I look at Anya who looks very proud of herself. 

“Really?” I try to sound serious but it has no chance looking at them two covered in flour. I start laughing and hand Anya the chocolate and take Ollie. “im gonna go get him cleaned up as well as myself. Thank you very much.” She turns around and smiles. 

“Anytime!” She hold up the spatula and waves it around. “don’t make it too long Lincoln should be here and he's bringing his girl in a few minutes!” I salute to her and head off the get us cleaned up. 

I put him in the sink and of course he wants to splash water everywhere. “Your gonna be a water baby just like your mama.” I say proudly. I get his day clothes on him and put him in the sink while I put on a new shirt and fix my hair. Thankfully he didn't get it too wet. 

Hmph. Lincoln bring someone to the house… interesting. It must be serious. “So son of mine, are you ready to meet Uncle Lincoln and his friend.! 

As I head down the stairs I can hear Lincoln.. I stop and listen to him. Its been a while since I have seen him. The last time we were together was for our family vacation and ollie wasn't born yet. It was hard living Washington while the closest people you have are in California. I loved Washington. Thats where I met her.. she was finishing her undergrad and I my business was just started to come up. I ran into her at one of the local coffee shops and as she was coming in, I was walking out and with all the rain she slipped right into me. It was like the ultimate stare dow..

“LEX!” Lincoln shouts and barrels up the 3 stairs I have yet to descend. He pulls me into a bone crushing hug but leaves enough room for Oliver and I don't think being suffocated ever felt so good. “Hey sis.. I've missed you.” He whispers. My eyes close, relishing his voice. God I have missed his voice. 

“Linc.. I've missed you too.” I barely get out remembering I'm about to die from the lack of oxygen. “Hey.. hey I can't breathe.” I choke out. He finally lets go. He takes Oliver and looks him over. 

“Me and you are a team now little man. Imma teach you how to get the ladies.” He says and grabs my hand and pulls me down the rest of the stairs in the kitchen. We round the corner and I see Anya and another women who must be Lincolns girl.. He did good. 

“Lexa, this is Octavia. O, this is Lexa.” He looks back and forth. Octavia steps up and extends her hand. 

“Hi, its nice to meet you.” She smiles. 

“Nice to meet you as well.” I shake her hand. “And that is my son. Oliver.” I tell her. 

“Wow.. he is even cuter in person! Linc give him to me.” Holding out her hands and she quickly retracts them and looks back at me. “May I hold him?” 

“Of course.” I say. A little worried of how he will react. He doesn't like to be held too much. And for a 3 week old he is independent as hell. She walks back to Lincoln and he hands over Ollie to her and her eyes light up. I look back at Lincoln and he’s studying the two. He looks at me and I give him a knowing smirk and he flicks me off. I chuckle and walk to the kitchen island and grab some pancakes. “Hey Octavia, can you come over here for a second so I can give him a bottle.” I ask. 

“Of course!” She walk over to me and reaches for the bottle and he gladly accepted that. "wow you can eat!" She giggles

“He gets that from his mama.” Anya and Lincoln say at the same time pointing at me. Octavia looks at them and looks at me.

“Oh, you carried him.?” She ask. And Linc’s and Anya’s face both pale at her question. It makes me laugh because I'm sure they didn't think that through but it doesn't bother me. 

“umm. Not exactly. I don't know how you'll take this but umm I'm intersex and uh I have..” She holds her hand up at me. 

“Hey its perfectly fine. My friend Raven has the same condition so it’s nothing to worry about.” She says and smiles. “I kinda figured because he has your eyes.” 

“Wait.. Raven is intersex too!?” Lincoln says. “I knew it! She is something else I swear.” He looks over at An, “yo, sis you would love her. She's sassy and mouthy and full of energy. Totally up your alley.” He says and Anya hums in her coffee. 

“Well I just might have to meet this girl huh.” Lincoln fist pumps and Octavia giggles. 

“We were planning on going out for dinner tonight and she’ll be there. Wanna come?” Octavia ask. And Anya accepts. 

“Hell yeah I'm going.” She says and looks at me. “You going Lex?” 

“I actually have to do some work for the company and finish reading over these document to finish up the deal to sell the house. But maybe next time?” I ask. They nod and Anya grabs Ollie from Octavia.  
“Well I'm taking him. If you need to work and get things done he can go with me.” She says. I don't really mind. It gives them two some auntie and nephew time which I'm not opposed too. 

‘Yeah, thats fine. Just take care of my boy.” I point my finger and glare at her. She scoffs. 

“Stop glaring at me you goon, he's in good hands.” She gives me a wicked smile. Great. My kid is gonna be pulling ladies at 3 weeks. 

“mhmm.” I turn to Lincoln and Octavia. “Keep an eye out for him will you.” I ask. Lincoln nods and I know he won't let anything happen. “Alright good. I have work I need to do, so you won't hear from me for about… 5 hours.” Sighing. I would love to go out and get familiar with new people and there area but duty calls and the perks of having your own business right. 

“Bye sis!” Lincoln calls out. 

“Bye Lexa, it was nice meeting you!” Octavia says and waves. 

“Bye Lexy!” I dont even turn around knowing its An. I flick her off and walk up the stairs hearing them all laugh makes me smile.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Clarke's POV only!
> 
> sorry if there is any mistakes I didn't have enough time to read it over.

Clarke POV

It has been a slow day. A relaxing day actually. Me and Rae lounging around watching TV. It was about 10 minutes past 3 when Octavia calls and tells us we are meeting for dinner and Anya is coming making Rae jump up and squeal.

“Raven, put on some pants or something! No one wants to see that!” Glaring at her. Maybe that'll make her put on some pants. She laughs and winks. Ugh asshole.

“Clarke.. let me live. I'm in my apartment and I don't get to do this everyday.” She looks back at me lifting her eyebrow. Lord have mercy. I roll my eyes at her and she smiles victoriously. Cocky little shit. Once Raven told us about her condition, yes we were shocked but we have heard about it in out medical terminology classes but its one of those rare conditions you see in a text book and not in real life. It didn't bother us and once we told her it was over. No pants. Endless jokes, and everything under the sun. “Hey C, imma go take a shower since we have dinner in a few hours.” She calls out while walking to the bathroom. 

Well that gives me some time to get ready. I go for a comfortable/casual look. I put on my boyfriend jeans that have a few rips and a plain white T with some white high top vans with my hair down. Do I want to straighten it.. nah. I apply light makeup not really feeling going all out. Raven is gonna take about a hour and half to get ready I already know because of this Anya girl and I'm mentally preparing myself for them two. As Rae gets out of the shower I walk back to the living room and continue watching the re-runs of shark week until she's ready. 

She walks in looking like someone who jumped out of a magazine. She's wearing dark wash skinny jeans with some tan suede Chelsea boots and a creme long pocket T. She has her hair down and decided to wear her glasses. Little shit can see she just claims they make her look smarter.. which I think is a joke because she graduated from Stanford as Valedictorian. 

“I’m ready when you are!” She says. I jump off the couch and grab my bag and phone and walk to the door. I turn around to lock the door but Rae runs back to her room because she forgot to spray her perfume. She comes back in and I mock her last statement. 

“Ready when you are.” Smirking, I’m proud of myself for that one. She groans and locks the door. We take Rae’s car because I love her car. With her having her Ph.D. biomedical engineering and a masters in biomechatronics she really could just buy what she wants. Instead she lives with 2 roommates and drives a Aston Martin DB11. She donates half of her check back to the biomechatronics lab she partnered with to proceed with more research. She may act like she has no brain but I promise you, there is not one problem you can put down and she not solve. I'm a little jealous.

“Hey Clarke we are here.” I look at her and she's fiddling with her rings on her hand. 

“Rae, you look fine as always. Just use your intelligence I'm sure you can probably brainwash her with it.” That makes her laugh. 

“Yeah your right. I've done it to you and O a few times.” While we are laughing I see Octavia get out of a Tesla that is not Lincolns. hmm. That must be Anya.. Wow she is gorgeous holy

“Wow..” Raven says. Eyes wide. This is gonna be good.

Octavia points to the car we are in and both of their jaws drop. I'm pretty sure thats our cue to get out. I open my door and get out but raven is still stuck.. Jesus. 

“Raven get out.” I practically have to shove her out of the car. We walk up to them and Lincoln is holding a baby carrier. Uhhh. Wow we are kinda matching. He’s wearing a white shirt with blue jean overalls and his little white hightops. Ugh how cute.

“You didn't mention you had a kid Woods.” Raven says wide eyed. She looks at Anya who is definitely studying her. Raven smirks when Anya’s eyes reach hers. Her eyes go wide at being caught which makes Raven smile. 

“He’s not mine, he’s my sisters.” He says. Now Ravens eyes go wide. She turns to Anya 

“Yours?” She ask. Anya smiles at her nervous demeanor. 

“No. He is our sister Alexandria’s baby. His name is Oliver but we call him Ollie.” She says looking down at the sleeping baby. I will admit he is the pretties baby I have seen. His little curls and fair skin. Wow. 

“You guys ready to eat.” Lincoln says walking to the door. Raven laughs at this because she is always hungry and they will find this out real quick. 

Raven walks behind Lincoln as he opens the door she slaps his ass, “Gracias bicho!” Making us laugh and Octavia pinches raven on the butt making her squeal. “Watch it mama’s I know where you sleep.” She says glaring at Octavia. 

We chose to eat at a seafood restaurant which doesn't bother me. I rather eat that anyway. I love the ocean and not just for the food but it gives me a calm feeling. I painted it a few times. I actually have them hanging up in my room. 

We get seated and on one side we have Raven, Anya, and Lincoln and on the opposite side there is me, Ollie, and Octavia. I might be a little nervous sitting beside the kid but he's sleeping and I pray he stays that way. We order our drinks and we converse about whatever. Lincoln pipes up, “whose car is that out there.?” He ask and raven smirks. 

“It’s mine.” She proudly says. Lincoln raises a eyebrow. “What do you do for a living?” All eyes are on Rae now and I know her ego is soaking It up about now. “I am a biomedical engineer with a masters in biomechatronics. I make new therapy routines and build prosthetics and a lot of other stuff.” She says shyly. Anya’s eyes are wide which is funny because you look at raven and you wouldn't expect that. This should really get her attention

“Rae, tell them what you did last year.” I say. Taking a sip of my water and she raises her eyes at me and I smirk knowing what she's thinking. She hates bragging but I don't consider this bragging, “go on.” I encourage her. Before she starts the waiter comes back to take our order.

She takes a breath before looking at us. “I genetically engineered some immune cells for a 11-month old baby that saved her life from leukemia and the cells I engineered are actually saving lives as we speak. I sold them to a company I know would protect them. Babies have a hard time processing the chemo because their bodies are so small and their organs are not a strong. So I engineered cells to fight the cancer. I hated seeing the little body bags.. so I didn't stop studying until I found a solution.” After taking a long sip of her drink she continues. “And the car is really the only thing luxurious I own.. I live with two roommates who I completely adore. They are my family. And I wouldn't have it any other way.” She says looking at me and O. They continue to talk about Ravens job and more of what she does until the food comes out.

“Wow thats amazing.” Anya says looking at Raven. Raven smiles and we all have a light conversation while we eat.

I catch something out of the corner of my eye. I look over and he's awake. Oh shit. He's looking at me. Why are you looking at me. I stare back. Oh.. damn he has gorgeous eyes. Who gave a baby such dangerous eyes. We continue to stare until Lincoln notices.

“Is he awake?” He catches me off guard making me blink.

“No! I would have won.” Ugh. I huff at him which makes everyone laugh. I'm pretty sure I sounded crazy having a stare down with a baby. 

“You having a stare down with my nephew?” Anya asks pretty amused. “Can you hand him to me.” I look at octavia like ‘you gonna grab him because I'm not’ and she laughs and grabs little O and hands him to Anya. “Hey handsome.” She says and peppers kisses all across his face. And lets just say he did not like that. He starts fussing and Anya tries to calm him but he still isn't having it. Lincoln reaches for him, since being a Pediatrics Doctor he knows some of the sweet spots on the babies. It calms him down a little but he's still crying.

“Clarke will you hold him.? I need to run to the restroom.” Lincoln says. Crap. I don't want to drop him. What if he breaks. “Clarke it is fine you work with kids all the time.” Raven says, I guess she's right. I reach across the table for him and pull him into my chest. He immediately stops… What? I look down and he's snuggling into base of my neck. Blue meets green… I don't think I could take my eyes off of him if tried. He is so mesmerizing. I'm trying to ignore the fact of how he fits perfectly on me. He closes his eyes and I look back up to see Anya and Lincoln staring with questionable looks. 

“He likes you… he's not one to like being held.” Still in disbelief, she looks up at Lincoln. He looks back at her with a raised brow. “okaaay I'm going to the bathroom now.” He walks off.   
I feel a little hand clutch a section of my shirt. I look down and see his little face scrunched up. Damn I don't even know this kid and he's already wrapped around my finger. I decide to break this deafening silence. 

“Anya what do you do?” I ask. Raven perks up ready to learn more about the woman beside her. 

“Well I'm nothing like Einstein here.” She point at raven and smiles. “But I'm actually in business. I own a company that I started from the ground. I am the CEO of my own marketing agency. I also have a MBA and I represent some athletes here and there.” Raven is the first to respond. Go figure. 

“Wow thats awesome!” She says with a genuine smile. Anya looks at her like ‘your kidding right’ and thats exactly what she say. 

“Rae, your saving kids life and beating cancer.. my job is not awesome like yours.” She looks down. 

“Hey. We all have different jobs and what we are good at. I happen to be my best at engineering cells and building limbs for people. You represent people and build them a market or an empire. Lincoln is a Pediatric Doctor and does great with kids. Octavia is in her last year of med school to become a cardiologist and Clarke is in her last year of med school as well to become a Trauma Surgeon. We all have different abilities and just because Im saving lives doesn't mean your job is any less awesome.” She looks at Anya and she just beams. Damn. Raven sure as hell got brownie points on that one. I can tell there is gonna be something between them two already. 

I look up to see they have a soccer game going on in the lounge and it looks to be like Brazil and Germany. Hmm. “Hey guys I'm gonna walk over to the lounge to watch some of the game is it okay if I take him.?” Looking at Anya for permission. 

“Of course. Let me know if you need anything.” I nod and turn around to head to the lounge.

Oliver is still glued to my chest and there is no signs of him letting go of my shirt right now. I sit down on the chaise and prop myself up and lay back making sure we both are comfortable. I get settled and I look up to see Germany score. Internally screaming because Germany is my favorite. My dad used to take us every year. I speak it fluently but I haven't brought myself to go back after his death. We -well me- continue to watch the game and I notice my eyes were getting heavy. After a little internal debate I decide closing my eyes for a few minutes won't hurt. I readjust Oliver higher so he's now higher in my neck. I wrap my arms around his lower half and close my eyes. 

15 minutes later Raven and Anya walk in. 

“Aww how cute.” Raven coos. “It still surprises me how she hasn't freaked out yet.” 

“What do you mean?” Anya ask.

“Well, Clarke doesn't hate kids, she is just scared she will break them. With babies being so small it freaks her out because they can be so fragile. And with her being a doctor she knows a lot of things that they can pick up that could hurt them. She's just worried for their safety thats all.” She explains. “But this kid probably has her wrapped.” Raven says looking at Anya. 

“Oliver is going to be an independent child. I can see that now at 3 weeks. He doesn't like to be held much when he's awake and when he’s asleep he likes to be put down, unlesss you get him when he's in a dead sleep, but still you might get 20 minutes out of him before he wakes up and you have to put him back down… One, he let clarke hold him through dinner, and two, he's letting her hold him while he sleeps.” Raven senses Anya’s curiosity. 

“His mom is your sister right.?” Raven asks. 

“Yes.. and also the father. If that makes sense. Ollies mom died after childbirth 3 weeks ago.”   
Ravens eyes go double wide. The fact that her sister is also intersex and his mom died so recently. 

“Oh wow.” She whispers. Looking at Clarke, she pulls out her phone and takes a picture at the duo which causes Anya to do the same thing. 

“Lexa wouldn't believe me if I told her.” She says with a smile.

“Whats crazy is they match..” Raven points out. 

“They are being so cute” Anya pokes her lip out. “We might as well go ahead and wake them up before Lincoln and Octavia get back.” 

“Yeah I will get her.” Raven says. 

“Hey clarke, it’s time to get up.” I tighten my grip on Oliver and sit up trying not to wake him. I look around but everything is still fuzzy. Damn that was a good nap. Right on time here comes Lincoln and Octavia. 

“You guys ready.?” He ask, looking at us. I stand up and walk beside Anya because I know I'm about to have to give him up. We get to the car and Anya locks his seat in which means its time to put him down. I didn't realize this would hurt my feelings as much as I thought it would. I put him down carefully and buckle him in. Anya watches and Raven slides up beside us and ask Anya if she can get her number which Anya smiles and hands her phone over. They swap numbers and hand each others phones back and thats when I finish getting him buckled. Raven looks at me and smiles. 

“Estás listo.?” She ask. Of course she's gonna try and woo Anya with her smooth talk. 

“Ja, Ich bin bereit.” Raven rolls her eyes and Anya stands there in shock. Hmm wonder why. 

“Okay mama’s lets roll.” Raven says and pulls me away to the car. I turn around and wave to them before we hop in the car and head home. I didn't realize we pulled up to the apartment until Rae caught my attention. But the whole way here my attention was on little green orbs.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update guys!! I moved yesterday and I started college today so I've been running a little wild these past two days. forgive me!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THEY MEET... for a split second. and I didn't review it. so beforehand I'm sorry if there is any mistakes or anything that does not make sense! but I'm tired, goodnight. much love and thanks for reading my story :)

Lexa POV 

 

My hand hurts. My brain hurts. My back hurts from slouching and i know I've tried to better my posture but I have been sitting here longer than I have lived and I don't care. Ugh… I can't grouch too much since I've gotten a lot more done than I thought I would. Being an aeronautical engineer is a lot of work but I am very fortunate for being able to start my own company. I design planes and helicopters and also do maintenance on them. My favorite is the helicopters. I got my private license when I was 17 and have been flying ever since. I actually own a Eurocopter EC135 and done my own renovations to it. I need to go back to Seattle and get it but that will have to wait. 

*door chime* 

Anya’s home! I jump from the desk not even pushing my chair in and bolt down the stairs. I get to the last two steps and I miss the last one taking a nice belly flop slide down the hall. 

“oof!” Oh my god.. I hear Anya burst out laughing. I look up and she's at the end of the hall bent over from laughing. hmph.. fucker. Maybe I will put some soap on the steps. See who laughs now. 

“HA! Damn sis, you good!” She looks me up and down. I guess making sure I'm not bleeding. 

“Yeah doofus I'm good.” I huffed. Boy that was a hit I took. Damn I am so gonna be feeling that for a few days. No more running down stairs for me. No sir. I look around and no Oliver… “Anya you better not have left my kid with Lincoln!” 

“Chill out he's in kitchen behind the counter sleeping. I thought I would come check on you.” She walks back to the kitchen to grab Oliver out of his car seat. I follow her to the kitchen and grab a water. I look at her and she's smiling at me like somebody gave her a balloon.

“What has you so.. chipper.?” I ask. Probably the food. She's always had a special relationship with food. I start drinking my water waiting for her to tell me. 

“I met someone.” She says and my jaw goes slack. Water goes everywhere. Anya meeting somebody.. that hasn't happened in 6 years. Hmm. 

“LEXA!” She yells. Pointing at the water while glaring at me. Ugh. Today is not the day. I get up and get some towels and clean up the mess. 

“all clean.. So how was lunch with Linc and his friends?” I ask. 

“It was great! Thats where I met Raven!” Hmm Raven. Thats a interesting name. “She is even intersex, like you.” 

No way.. oh now I def got to meet this girl. I can already see us being great friends. 

“huh. I want to meet the girl who so happens to have caught your attention.” I smirk at her. 

“You will. I am thinking about inviting them over tomorrow if thats okay.?” Honestly, that would be perfect. 

“Yes! That would be great. I was thinking about going to pick up my helicopter in the morning.” It won't take too long. 

“Okay! Yeah that will be fine. I had a helipad put in for you behind the pool so you can bring your chopper.” I snap my head back and glare at her while she's smirking into her drink. 

“Its. Not. A. Chopper. It is a helicopter!” Gritting my teeth. Ugh she makes me so mad with that. “Asshole. But I'm leaving at 5:30 AM to go get it and I should be back around lunch.” I reach out for Oliver and head to the living room. “Anya lets watch a movie.!”

“Okie doke. Lets watch Toy Story!” She says. Totally catching my attention.. 

“I thought I was supposed to have mom brain, not you.” I start laughing when she flicks me off. I grab the remote and press play. I kick back and I'm surprised he has let me hold him this long. About 20 minutes in, he's screaming. 

“Child of mine.. why?” Throwing my head back. “I like being cuddled so should you!” I lay him down on the couch and all is good. He's fine. Ugh I hope you won't be afraid of heights like your mom. I turn my attention back to the movie and happen to glance at Anya who is on her phone grinning like a idiot. What the hell? I just so happen to see a snapchat of this Raven chick and I will hand it to An she did good.. I check the time and its now 8:23 PM. Great. 

“An, I am gonna go to bed I have to be up at the asscrack of dawn. And I'm taking Oliver.” Well he needs to eat too.. I pick him up and start to head to the hall before she stops me. 

“Lex, leave him with me! I will take him to bed. I wanna see him some more.” She’s puppy dog eyeing me.. ugh. 

“Sure. Make sure you feed him a little before he goes to sleep. Oh and my flight is at 6” I tell her before making my way up stairs. “Guten Nacht. Ich liebe dich.” 

“Ich liebe dich!” She yells back. 

 

Clarke POV

Next Day

“CLAAAARKE!!!” I jump making me smear some charcoal on my piece. Luckily for her its easier to manipulate than some other mediums. She runs in the spare room hair everywhere, one pant leg up and the other one down and her shirt twisted around her waist.. yeah this bitch just woke up. I start laughing and she raises an eyebrow while reaching for a can of spray paint.. shit. 

“Hey, hey Im done what is it.?” I throw my hands up and smile. “Come on Rae I don't have all day.” 

“Okay smart ass. Anya invited us over for lunch.” She says bouncing on her heels.   
“us. As in you and me? You didn't add us just to sucker me in right?” I ask. 

“No! As in me and you. You made quite the impression yesterday so I'm sure she wants you to be there so you can play with the little one,” my ears perk up at this. Raven seems to notice and smirks. 

“okay… I guess I will go.” I say. Raven jumps with a fist pump and runs to the shower. Lucky for me I got one this morning. Charcoal isn't too hard to remove so I go ahead and rinse that off and go change into some presentable clothes. 

I grab my black skinny jeans and my homemade t-shirt crop top which is black as well and has a candy skull. It is a cute shirt I got back in Mexico. I grab my white hightop again because you really can't go wrong with them. I decide to leave my hair down in its wavy mess. I walk back to the living room to wait on Rae. 

I end up finding a new game on the app store that is pretty interesting. I'm too invested to realize that raven is asking for my opinion on her outfit.

“EARTH TO CLARKE” She yells. 

“CLARKE TO EARTH” I yell back. Looking up at rae. She's wearing her a white pocket tee, tucked into some black slacks with black Louis Vuitton’s that have some gun metal spikes. Okay yeah she looks good. 

“Damn Raven.. Are you going for the hang out look or jump me look.?” She laughs at me and grabs her keys and wallet and motions for the door. 

“If you know you look good why do you ask me!?” I ask. 

“Your honest. You'll tell me if something doesn't match to the slightest.” She says 

True. I pull out my phone to continue that game and by the time I collected enough chickens to go mining we pull up and Anya’s gate.. a gate. “Oh my god she probably lives in a castle with these gates.” I put my phone down and raven buzzes us in. 

We pull around the wooded area and her house comes into view.

“Holy shit.” Me and Raven say in unison. I elbow raven, “can you two adopt me when you guys get married.?” I ask. Raven just rolls her eyes. 

“Come on clarke. I don't want it to seem we are just oogling her house.” She gets out of the car and I follow. We are walking up the steps when the doors swing open to a bright Anya and a wide eyed Oliver. My smile makes itself known seeing the boy. Anya notices. I get up the stares and I reach out for him and she gladly hands him to me while she gives Raven a look over and a hug. 

“Wow.. you look. Good.” She stutters out and Raven beams and leans down and kisses her cheek. Damn she's bold. Luckily for her Anya was all about it. She brings us in and I'm still in shock of this place. I look at my watch and see its 11:45, almost time for lunch! Internally partying because I am starving. I look down to the green eyed beauty who has a grip on my hair. Grateful its long enough if he decided to yank it won't be too bad. I give his face about 15 little kisses and he gives me the biggest gummy smile I've seen him make. 

“Hey guys! My sister should be here on about 15 minutes. She went and picked up her chopper this morning.” Raven looks at Anya like she has two heads.

“Your sister has a chopper? She ask. 

“Yeah she is a aeronautical engineer and she works on them and happened to get a good deal on this one. She absolutely loves them.” You can tell she’s happy for her. “I ordered pizza if that is okay.?” 

“That is perfect!’ Raven says 

“More that perfect!” I tell her. “Is it okay if I sit in that chair over there.?” 

“Of course. Make yourself at home. The pizza should be here by the time Lexa gets here.” She says. Hmm Lexa.. thats a lovely name. It must be short for Alexandria. I put Ollie on my lap and bounce him around for a few minutes until I hear a loud noise coming closer. 

“annnnd that would be Lex.” She says. I look out the window to see a beautiful helicopter land on a helipad out by the pool. 

Damn what doesn't this house have.

I get up to go stand in the living room with Oliver who now has my shirt clutched and his head on my chest. I wait patiently with Raven as Anya goes out to greet Lexa. I look out the window again to see a tall brunette with long curly hair.. not like deep curls but the curls every girl wishes they could have. 

Damn. i gotta say say she is pretty. Wonder what she would look like close up. 

Oliver starts babbling and I look down and he's wide eyed. Jesus this baby is precious. I smile at him and pepper kisses all over his face. At this time the door opens but Im too focused on the green eyed beauty to notice. I swing him around and bring him in for more kisses and he starts to cackle. I bring him back to my chest and he clutches my shirt and lays his head back down on my chest opting for a nap. When he finally closes his eyes I look back up wondering why the room was so silent.

When I look back up and thats when I figured out where he got such pretty eyes. 

Damn..


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa POV only. 
> 
>  
> 
> Lexa gets to see clarke and Oliver's interaction

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if nothing makes sense or any misspelled words. I had to write this pretty quick. next update should be Friday!

Lexa POV

“Seattle clearance, Alpha Bravo ready to copy IFR Manhattan Beach.” Calling in to the towers is probably one of my favorite things about flying.

"Alpha, cleared to Manhattan Beach. Fly runway heading. Climb and maintain six thousand feet; expect one five thousand fifteen minutes after departure. Departure on 120.9, squawk 0351. Arrival time 1200 hours. Safe travels Alpha.”  
“Alpha up and over.” Alright my favorite girl lets get home.. 

Man the ride here is amazing. I chose the coast route to give me some scenery and I'm glad I did. The ocean looks beautiful as all ways. Flying is so peaceful. I'm definitely gonna have to start flying more. I look down at the clock and I got 3 more miles until I go down. I can already see the lawn. Alright here we go. 

“This is Alpha Bravo, I'm going down.” 

“Clearance Alpha Bravo, you are good to go.” 

Alright lets get this bad girl down.. 

 

Flipping my switches and turning it off I look over and see Anya walking towards me… With no Oliver.. Jesus Anya. 

 

“Anya where is my kid!?” Cocking an eyebrow. She knows how I feel about him being by himself. 

 

“He is fine. He’s with Clarke.” She says. Who? I don't know a clarke.. I take off towards the door and Anya behind me telling me everything will be fine once I see. Well what the hell am I supposed to see. I walk through the door and go into the kitchen and thats when I see gold hair twirling around with my son. And he is enjoying it… he’s.. cackling. And now he's laying on her chest.. are you kidding me. She doesn’t even notice me. Wait never mind. 

 

Wow. Okay blue eyes. Very blue eyes..

 

Then again I am jealous.. like that is my kid. He's supposed to be like that with me! I look back up at her and she's looking already looking back at me. “I see my son is enjoying your company.” I move closer to grab him from the blonde. 

 

“Its the other way around. I love spending some time with him.” She says and hands him over to me.

 

Some.? How and when di… oh. She was probably at lunch. Raven pipes up just then. 

 

“Yeah I think she likes Oliver more than me and O. She never takes naps with us.” She says and flicks Clarke off making Clarke turn around and flick her off. Hmmm wait.. naps. 

 

“What do you mean nap?” I say. Looking at Anya and Raven. Anya pulls out her phone and comes around the counter to show me. I'm floored. My kid who barely wants to be bothered is actually letting someone hold him. “How long were you holding him?” I turn around and look at the blonde. 

 

“Um honestly it was a while. I held him during lunch and after that we went to the lounge and watched the soccer match before we both took a nap.” She says. She says it like it is the most normal thing in the world. I look at the picture again and it does not slip past me that they are matching. 

 

Oliver starts wiggling in my arms now. 

 

Please buddy don’t. Just go back to sleep please. Mentally praying that he will just give up. Nope.. not at all. He starts fussing so I walk around to the kitchen to grab one of his bottles. Maybe he will calm down with one of those. I bounce him around for a minute and that seems to calm him for now. I get his bottle ready and go to give it to him and he's got his head craned over and he's looking at the blonde across the room. 

 

What the hell dude. He's not even focused on the bottle. 

 

Anya peeks her head around the corner at the right time seeing Oliver watching Clarke. She points over at us and she turns around to see what Anya was pointing out to her. She gives a wide smile and her bright blue eyes light up. Damn who would give someone such dangerous eyes. Seeing Clarke smile makes Oliver give a gummy one of his own. I guess he's got a new best friend. 

 

Not cool buddy I was supposed to be your best friend. I look up to see Clarke making her way over to us.

 

“Hey Lexa, is it okay if I feed him?” She ask. 

 

“Sure. I'm sure he would be easier to feed since he's your biggest fan right now.” I say. It had a little bite in it and I definitely did not expect that. She nods and reaches out for Oliver and before I can react he's reaching for her hands. Okay little traitor. 

 

“Hey man!” She coos. Giving him kisses. He hates kisses… not Clarke’s Kisses. She walks back in the living room with Anya and Raven and I follow. She sits on the couch and props him up to feed him I sit on the recliner across from them and watch how my son is so enthralled with the blonde. She has him propped up on a throw pillow, giving him some room to wiggle if needed. She puts the bottle in his mouth and his eyes never leave Clarke. Not once. 

 

I honestly feel like I'm being a complete creeper but can you blame me. A woman I don't even know has the attention of my almost 1 month old. And I can tell he's starting to catch hers. This isn't right. No, Costa would not accept this. I get up and walk over to the couch and pick him up and walk up the stairs and he is letting me know he is not happy with my decision along with Anya. Before I get to my room I hear Anya, 

 

“Just give me a minute. She's been going through a rough time dealing with the loss of his mother and seeing him being so cuddly with you must have triggered something I am so sorry please stay I will be right back.” She says 

 

Great. I walk over to his crib and lay him down and he is still crying. Fuck. Anya walks in and I can see it all over her face. I'm so about to get it. I look at her hands and she's holding a stuffed shark. Why? She walks over to the crib and puts the shark in his crib and he calms. He clutches his tiny hands on the toy and does not show any signs of letting go. She then turns around and jabs her finger in my chest. 

 

“Ow!” I shout. Obviously she does not care cause she does it again.

 

“You fucking idiot! What the hell was that?!” She yells in a hushed tone, not wanting to get the baby upset I'm sure. 

 

“What do you mean, Anya!?” I cross my hands over my chest hopefully she won't poke me anymore. 

 

“WHAT DO I MEAN!” She yells. There it is. “You just jump up and snatch Oliver from Clarke and walk away with no explanation! That’s what I mean you fucking twat!”

 

I look down to the floor avoiding her piercing gaze. I guess I could have went another way about it. 

 

“Hello!!” She waves her hand in my face. “Answer me.” She demands. 

 

“It didn't feel right! Costia would not have accepted that!” I tell her. I look back and she looks about 10x less mad. Thank god. 

 

“Lex…. Do you think Costa wouldn't want you two to be happy. Do you really think she wouldn't want her son to know love and to be loved.?” She ask. “Clarke just wants to see him smile lex.”

 

“Still Anya.” I whisper to her. 

 

“Lex you can't speak for Costia. Only she can and I know she isn't here but we both know she wouldn't be the way you are portraying her to be right now. I know you don't want to see your son happy with another woman just yet but don't deny him the happiness. He doesn’t know yet so set aside your issues for him. Let him love Clarke. We both know he already does.” She's walks up to me and wipes the tears I didn’t even know I had. 

 

“It hurts… a lot.” I tell her. I look over at him and see he is so engrossed with this shark. I look back at Anya. “Where did you get that shark?” I ask. 

 

“Clarke brought it for him.” She says. Are you serious. He even knows if she gives him something… This is going to be harder than I expected. “And lex I think you need to go apologize… and take your son. I am pretty sure you'll get back in her good graces if you hand him over. She loved pretty hurt about your little outburst.” She points out. 

 

Yeah I should. I look at Ollie who now has the shark in a choke hold and contently sleeping. I pick him up and tuck the shark closer to him and go to walk out the door. I stop and turn around to look at Anya. 

 

“Thank you for the pep talk and the scolding. I'm sorry for being an ass and you have to cover for me being such a child. I'm so sorry.” I tell her. 

 

“It is okay sis. Just watch it okay. I want you both to be happy and right now your son looks like he's in the clouds with Clarke.” She says back. 

 

I nod and turn around to walk back downstairs. Mentally preparing myself for my apology. I look down at Oliver and he is still enthralled with this damn shark.. I guess I will have his room in a shark theme. Thanks Clarke. As I'm walking down the hall, Raven walks out of the bathroom and sees me and Oliver. 

 

“Where is your sister?” She ask. Not really sounding too polite and I can totally understand her reasoning. 

 

“She is upstairs. You can go up. I need to apologize to Clarke for my behavior. And you. I'm sorry Raven I didn't mean to be rude it was just…” 

 

“It’s okay Lexa. I understand. It’s hard losing someone you love. I'm going to go find your sister now.” She walks past me and goes up the stairs. 

 

I walk to the living room to find Clarke balled up asleep. Hmmm. I look at Oliver who is now watching Clarke. Go figure. I chuckle at him. I take him and place him in the little space Clarke has between her arms and chest. I sit back on the coffee table and wait for her to wake up. Maybe she won't be too upset if she wakes up to his face and not mine.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke POV only.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I didn't have this up yesterday I had a emergency flight to Vegas and couldn't get anything done but here you go. I didn't review it so apologies if anything sounds odd or looks off. Enjoy!

Clarke POV

 

It happened so fast. One second I had him and the next he was swept up and taken away. I look up and see Anya wide eyed. Before she can yell at Lexa I stop her. 

 

“Hey, Anya it’s okay. I promise. I know she’s hurt and I know it’s only been 3 and a half weeks so please, don’t confront her about this.” Pleading to Lexa’s sister. She’s looking at me like I have been beat. In all honesty, I feel like it. But that’s not the point. I’m pulled out of my mind when she speaks up. 

 

“I Understand Lex’s intentions and I know she is hurt but she didn’t have to act out like that. She could have asked for her son back but she didn’t need to snatch him away like that and take off without an explanation. I know seeing Oliver act the way he does with you is confusing her. I’m going to go talk to her.” She pats raven on the thigh and gets up to follow her sister up the stairs. 

 

I watch her ascend until I can no longer see her. I turn to look at Raven who has a sympathetic look. “swear to god Raven if you keep looking at me like that I will deck you.” Glaring at her. She drops the pity look and gives me a smirk. 

 

“Okay snappy. But I was just a little worried. I know how much you like the kid.” She says. I let out a groan thinking about it because this is a weird situation. I like the kid and the kid likes me. The least I could do is befriend his mom. Why did I choose the most difficult kid to actually like? Good job grif.

 

“Project, befriend his momma.” I look back at Raven and she is trying not to laugh. Fucker. Finally, she starts laughing at me and I can’t help but smile. “I am for real Raven. Maybe we can be friends and I can help her with him. I know she runs her own business and Anya said she flies around so maybe I could help her out in that aspect.” I tell her. 

 

“That sounds like a good idea but you are gonna have to actually have a conversation with someone Griffin. I know how you are about avoiding awkward situations.” She raises an eyebrow. 

 

“Ugh. I know. Maybe she will come back and I will talk to her.” Finishing that sentence with a yawn. Ugh why am I tired! Me and Raven continue watching the movie. Well maybe Raven but I am having thought about this whole friendship compromise. Raven is right I’m going to have to start communicating. I used to be a chatter box. Like a major chatterbox until my first real break up. I guess that kind of put me in a place. I dated a kid named Finn in my undergrad and first year medical school and he ended up cheating on me and as you can guess cheating on someone kind of ruins their confidence and fucks with their head. It has been 3 years but I still run into situations where I don’t think I will be enough. Finn was a good guy. I loved him no doubt but I guess it wasn’t enough for him. I started talking less and listening more or just being alone in general. I started to like the silence. Just me and my mind, which is a dangerous combination but it starts to be the only conversations you want but I am thankful for Raven. Very thankful because she pulls me out of my head and makes me talk. It’s nice having an unbiased opinion. I am not the best decision maker. 

 

I look back at Raven who is definitely invested in the movie. Glad someone is enjoying it. 

 

It wouldn’t hurt if closed my eyes for a little bit. I started to get a headache and I cannot deal with one right now. I lay my head down and close my eyes and it doesn’t take long for me to start drifting off.. 

 

15 minutes later

 

I’m not fully awake but there is something squirming in between my chest and arms. It stopped. I grip whatever is on me and pull it closer until it starts squirming again. 

 

What the hell...

 

I open my eyes slowly to be welcomed with piercing green ones and a gummy smile. 

 

“hi.” I whisper out to the little guy. He turns his head and looks over and that’s when I notice the other body who owns the green eyes... oh. Alright Griffin, communication. You got this. I sit up and pull him into my lap and look at Lexa who is sitting on the coffee table. It’s Lexa who speaks first. 

 

“Clarke, I want to say sorry. I shouldn’t have done what I did. My emotions got the best of me and I am sorry. I know you like him and it’s obvious that he likes you just as much but it got to me and I am truly sorry I acted the way I did.” She looks back at me and I can see it in the sad eyes. 

 

“Lexa, you don’t have to apologize. I can’t understand your pain but I can understand why you acted the way you did. I probably would have acted the same if my kid was being like this with another woman after my wife died. I understand. I’m not mad at all. But I would like to avoid a situation like this again.” I look back at her and I can see her physically relax. That’s good. She looks down at Oliver who now has his shark in his mouth. 

 

“well that’s new.” The brunette chuckles. “that doesn’t go in your mouth boy.” She says grabbing the shark from him. I raise my brow at her because I am aware of what comes next and I’m right. He starts to get fussy and she furrows her eyes at the baby. She looks back at me. 

 

“You ruined him!” she points at me and smiles. Handing the shark back to Oliver who gladly takes it back to his mouth. It makes me laugh. 

 

“I guess I did.” I tell her. “so, Lexa, I know this is odd but if you ever find yourself looking for someone to watch him if you need to get stuff done I would not mind at hall to look after him. If it helps I’m in my last year of medical school and I’m at the top of my class.” I cheese hoping that’ll be enough. 

 

She laughs and reaches out for Oliver. I hand him to her and she looks back at me. “well, it does help you are a doctor.” Making both of us laugh. “I don’t mind Clarke. But I do want to see how well he is with you before I just hand him over. He has a little temper and I just want to make sure you know what to do when those surface.” She says and I nod my head. 

 

“I completely agree. And thank you for giving me a chance because I think he is my only friend besides Raven and Octavia.” I say a little embarrassed. I look back at the brunette who has a raised eyebrow. 

 

“oh really... what about me?” she asks with a smirk. “I think I should be friends with my son’s best friend don’t you think?”

 

Shit. Mentally kicking my shins. “um yes, that’s reasonable. Friends?” I hold out my hand to shake hers… really Clarke a hand shake. Lexa looks down and smiles and shakes my hand.

“Friends.” She says. “Also, um, me and Anya are throwing him a little 1 month party next week. It is just going to be us and Lincoln and I am sure Octavia will be there. And Raven will be with Anya so would you like to come.?” She rambles. Wow this woman is cute. 

 

Cut it out Griffin. 

 

“Of course. I would love to be there.!” Giving my best smile. Which seems to work because Oliver smiles his little gummy smile and Lexa has a smile plastered on her face now. 

 

Anya and Raven make their way back in the living room. Finally, that took long enough. 

 

“took you long enough.” Lexa says 

 

“literally took the words out of my mouth.” I chuckle. Anya and Raven both give little glares at us. Raven goes to sit on the couch but before she does Anya slips behind her and pulls Raven in her lap... hmm yeah shit totally went down. 

 

“Hey Lex, I invited Raven to Ollies party next week. I’m sure you invited Clarke, right?” she asks. Lexa rolls her eyes at her sister. 

 

“Yes Anya, I invited Clarke.” She says. 

 

“Cool. So, what are you guys up to today?” she looks at me and Raven and Rae is the first to tell her her plans. 

 

“well, I have to fix O’s car today and go to the store for food. It’s my turn to shop.” She sighs and Anya looks at me. 

 

“um... not much I guess. I have classes tomorrow, so I am sure I will be studying some but I’m going to see my mom later at the hospital.” I tell her. 

 

“is she okay?” Anya asks.

 

“oh yeah! She is fine. She is the top surgeon at her hospital.” I say proudly. I am taking after her after all. “I haven’t seen her in a while since moving out here.” I tell them. I miss my mom but she basically breathes her job so it’s hard to have a conversation with her besides med school and becoming a doctor. Those topics she has down pat. After my dad died she kind of shut down and shut me out. It was very frustrating and about 4 months later I went to live with my life long BFF, Raven. 

 

“You didn’t mention going to see momma Grif.” Raven says. “I miss her too you know.” She says pouting. 

 

“Next time Reyes. I promise.” I tell her and she flicks me off making Lexa laugh startling the baby. 

 

“Oh, come on. Thanks Raven!” Lexa huffs glaring at Raven. 

 

“No problem Lexa.” Raven throws a wink. Lexa rolls her eyes and tries to calm him down which works slightly. I catch his attention and cover my eyes and open them with a surprised look. Basically, playing peekaboo. I lose track of time playing with him until Raven interrupts. 

 

“Clarke, I know he is your only friend but if you want to make it to Abby’s we might need to leave.” She says. Internally groaning because I really don’t want to drive. 

 

“yeahhh I guess. And shut up. At least he doesn’t give me shit like you!” I point at her. I turn back at Oliver and point at him. “and I will see you on Friday.” I lean down and kiss his forehead. I stand back up and walk to Raven signaling I am ready to go. Lexa gets up as well as Anya and walks us to the door. Raven gives Anya a chaste kiss on the lips. 

 

Oh yeah. They totally made out upstairs.

 

Lexa caught my drift. “alright Rae Rae let’s get going.” I tell her. She turns around with a cocked eyebrow. Great. 

 

“alright Clarkey poo.” I’m going to kill this woman. I glare at her. 

“Halt Die Klappe!” I turn around and walk to the car and I turn around half way to see an amused Lexa and a laughing Raven. Finally, she makes her way to the car and I wave back to them. Already excited for Friday!


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just Lexa's POV. I'm half way done with the next chapter. didn't want to keep you guys waiting too long. 
> 
> no preview either. so my bad if nothing sounds right.

Lexa POV 

 

“ANYA!” 

She Is about to get on my last nerve… it is Friday and the day of Oliver’s little get together. Anya said I am being overboard but I don’t think I am. Am i? no I can’t be. Your kid only gets one, one month so I am not overacting. Finally, she is coming down the stairs. 

“Thank the gods above for gracing me with your presence.” Rolling my eyes. I plop down onto the bar stool waiting for her to speak up. She so said she would be downstairs in 5 minutes, 20 minutes ago… she’s looking at me unamused but I could give a damn. I raise my eyebrows and cross my arms. She huffs. HA I win!

“I was on the phone with Raven you twat.” She says. “They should be arriving in 2 hours. And Baby O is sleeping like a rock.” 

“cool! And I know he is sleeping like a rock I have his monitor down here…” I look at her and squint my eyes.. she knows this. 

“well.. I was actually on facetime with Rae and Clarke and they wanted to see him.” She says. “they didn’t care too much about you.” She says smirking. 

“Keep that smirk on your face another second and I will smack it off.” I challenge her. Glaring. 

“Violent this morning, aren’t we?” she says laughing. “I guess someone woke up on the other side of the rainbow.” 

Chuckling at that last comment. I love Anya but damn she can push your buttons. I look over to the monitor to see if he is doing okay and from the looks of it he is doing fine. Ever since he got that shark Clarke gave him he has been perfectly content. Hmph. If I knew you were like me in that aspect I would have got you one myself. I look back to Anya and she’s done found the fucking cookies. 

“Anya no! those are for the party!” looking at this idiot like she done lost her mind. 

“if you keep yelling like that you are gonna wake baby O.” She says nonchalantly.. nonchalantly my fucking ass. I walk around the island and take the cookies putting them back up before she eats them all.. again. 

“Don’t. Touch. My. Cookies. And whats up with baby O… I haven’t heard of that before nor have I approved.” I ask. Waiting as she finishes her cookie.. she is so asinine. 

“Actually, Lincoln gave him that nickname. He calls him Baby O, and Octavia, O. so I guess it works out. Its kind of cute.” She says. I guess it’s cute. I reach for my phone to check the time and it is almost time for Clarke and Raven to show up. 10 more minutes and they should be arriving. I guess it would be a good time to get Oliver up. I look up to see Anya has a dumb smile plastered on her face. 

“a certain brunette making the ice queen melt.” Smirking at her. She looks up and glares at me. So not backing down from this. “you seem to like her An.” At this she softens a bit. She sighs and finally a smile reaches her face. 

“I do. She’s… different. Like so different. She is so smart it’s not even funny and she is very funny. I love her humor. I want to know her more. I am thinking about asking her on a date this afternoon.” She looks back at me and I can tell she is nervous. It is quite funny because this is a rare sight. The so well put together Anya Woods is nervous. I love it. 

“Anya, you will be fine. She obviously has the hots for you if you have eyes.” I tell her and she looks shocked. Like truly shocked. Oh, for the worlds sake. “are you serious?” I ask 

“Uh yeah. Someone like her would not want to be with me. She is smart. She needs someone who is smart like her or as energetic, not boring like me.” She says looking down. 

“Anya, if you see the way she looks at you, we would not be having this conversation.” I chuckle. She looks back with a faint smile… Then I remembered they sure did spend a little time upstairs by themselves. I look back at her and smirk and she squints at me. I got you now Woods. 

“so, Anya.” I ask. Smirking at her. 

“oh god, what.” She says. I move to the other side of the island hoping I could block her in and she notices. “Lexa.” She says. 

“right right. So, what took you so long last week upstairs with Raven?” I finish with a smirk. It’s obvious the blood drained from her face. My smirk growing bigger. Finally, I can have a moment to grill her. “Any day now Anya.” I tell her. 

“oh my god.” She groans and put her face in her hands. “i.. um I, well we.. uh we kissed.” She says and obviously she is furiously blushed. “for a while I guess. Um things got a little heated.” My eyes widening at the thought… “not like that Lex. Just making out.” I did not think it was possible for her face to get redder. This is great. 

“so she’s a good kisser?” still smirking at her. She groans and put her hands on her face and right when she was about to walk out the door bell rang. 

“Perfect timing!” she jumps to the door. Jokes on her if she thinks this conversation is over.

Clarke POV

One week ago…

We get in the car and head back to our apartment. Raven is being… quiet. Hmm odd. 

Then it hits me. I turn towards her and wait until she looks at me and when she does I raise my eyebrows at her. 

“what?” she says. Hmm she is not getting out of this. 

“so, you and Anya, what took you so long upstairs.” Still looking at her. Half way through my sentence she started slumping down in her seat. Ha, I knew it. 

“Raven Reyes is blushing. Shoot me now.” Smiling at her. 

“okay, okay. Yeah so maybe we had a little lip lock… for a little bit.” She says. Her face is reddening by the second. I love it. 

“hmm, I like Anya. I think she is good for you.” I tell her and she physically relaxes. 

“I think I might ask her out Friday at Oliver’s party.” She says. I smile at her. I am so happy for her. Hopefully everything will work out. 

“that’s great Rae, I will be your wing woman!” we both laugh and she reaches over to turn the music up and we ride in silence the whole way back.

 

Present Day

We are sitting in the car outside Anya’s house… just sitting here. Raven is beside herself about asking Anya out. I mean they have been talking non-stop all week. It has actually been sickening. But I love seeing her happy. 

“come on Raven. We can’t be out here all day.” I chuckle. Raven sighs.

“Clarke, I look okay, right.?” She ask. Does this girl really not know how good she looks. i glance back at her and she is wearing her pink slacks and a short sleeve white button down with her tan suede pink bottom chukka’s from clarke’s. she looks good. 

“You’re fucking joking, right?” I look at her in disbelief. “I would not be surprised if she doesn’t jump you when she opens the door.” I laugh. Raven sighs and opens the car door. Walking to the front to grab the presents we got Ollie. Even though he is only a month old today we still got him presents like it’s his birthday. We might have went overboard but we already established that we were going to spoil the kid even though he is not ours in anyway.. we just want someone to spoil and he fits the bill. 

I ease out of the car and walk over to Raven. 

“Since I gave you a look over how about me?” Raven burst out laughing which makes me laugh. We kind of matched our outfits. I decided on my pink slacks as well but I have on a short sleeve black button down tucked in with my black Christian Louboutin Dandy Pik Pik’s Raven got me for my birthday. They are so sick. They are black leather with gunmetal spikes all over the shoe. I decided to wear my hair down in loose curly waves. I knew I looked good. 

“You look dapper, Ms. Griffin.” Raven tries in a formal voice. I laugh at her attempt and push her towards the door. We walk up the stairs and she freezes in front of the doorbell. 

“Seriously.” I ask. I reach around her and ring the doorbell. Not even 5 seconds past and I hear the locks. Hmm she must have been close. 

The door swings open and a flustered Anya opens the door and her jaw drops. Internally smirking cause we do look good. This causes Raven’s ego to skyrocket. 

“Ms. Woods, what a pleasure.” Raven says smirking. She is still stunned by Raven. 

“Yeah um hey guys. Come in.” she stutters out. Me and Raven walk inside to an empty kitchen. I look around for Lexa and I don’t see her. I turn around to Anya who is totally eye fucking Raven. 

“Hey Anya, where is Lexa?” I ask. 

“she went upstairs to grab Oliver. You can go up if you’d like.” She says. Of course. 

I start to walk up the stair but before I do I call out over my shoulder, “play nice!” I peek over my shoulder and Raven is flicking me off and Anya’s face is as red as a Tomaten. I continue up the stairs and make my way across the loft area. I stop in Oliver’s door frame at the sight of Lexa. She is wearing some type of black tank that is backless which is revealing her beautiful tattoo along with the one on her arm showing off her tan skin. She has on a pair of white boyfriend jeans with a few rips on the knees and some black and white checkered slip on vans. She looks good, real good. Her hair is up in a tight bun and she is dressing Oliver. 

Okay Griffin get your head out of the gutter. This is your friend you are thinking about. I walk further into the room and that’s when Lex finished dressing him and she turns around. Her eyes go wide and so do mine. She looks at me and I look at Oliver.. I already pretty much looked over Lexa, but Oliver… We are matching. It makes me smile my big idiot smile. He is wearing one of those black short sleeve button down onesie with some pink shorts and some black baby polo loafers. I look back at Lexa who is still looking over me. When her eyes reach mine, I raise my eyebrows. Her eyes widen a little at being caught. she chuckles. 

“Well what are the odds you two would match.” She says and laughs. Without asking she hands him over to me. I gladly accept the little boy who is easily becoming my favorite person. “you look good. Real good.” She looks at me and nods towards the door. 

“Thank you. You look good as usual.” My eyes widened. Shit I did not just say that.fuck fuck. She turns around with a little smile. A hint of smugness but I am not calling her out on that after what I just said. 

“Thank you.” She turns back around and walks down the stairs with me and Oliver in tow. We walk to the kitchen and Lexa just stops and when I come up beside her I see why. Currently Anya and Raven are lip locked. I bring my hand up to cover Oliver’s eyes and Lexa chuckles. They hear Lexa and they jump apart. They both look like caught teenagers. Oh, this is going to be fun. 

“Having fun?” I call out to both of them. Lexa laughs. 

That’s the first time I have heard her laugh like that. Jeez it’s one of those laughs you wouldn’t mind hearing for the rest of your life. Raven brings me out of my thoughts. 

“Just catching up with my favorite Woods sister. What about you.?” She cocks her eyebrow at me. ugh such an ass. 

“Just catching up with my favorite Woods in general.. and now my favorite person.” I glare at her. Anya laughs and I see Lexa out of the corner of my eye with a small glare as well. 

“okay so Clarke did you dress my nephew?” she ask. I laugh and look at Lexa. 

“Actually, your sister did and I had no part in it. I just walked in to my man looking like me.” I look back at him and smile. He gives me a gummy smile and it makes my heart melt.

“mhmm. Lexa is this true?” Raven ask. And Lexa tells her it is true. 

Lexa and Anya pull out all of the snacks and drinks. Me and Raven were not complaining. We snack until Octavia and Lincoln get there. And even they think I dressed Oliver. But I had Lexa to shut them down and take the blame. I see Octavia walking over to me and Oliver. 

“Hey you two!” she says. And reaches over the squeeze his little belly. 

“Hey O, I haven’t seen you in a few days.” I tell her with a smirk appearing on my face. Her cheeks redden a bit but Octavia is never one to be shy. 

“Yeah me and Lincoln had some catching up to do.” She winks at me. 

“ew. You are gross!” fake gagging which made Oliver cackle. 

“You two are sickingly cute.” She points at me and Oliver.

“I second that!” Raven says 

“Same.” Lincoln calls out. 

“Alright I get it. You can’t take me and my mans cuteness. Just close your eyes!” I say. I look over at Lexa who has a raised eyebrow. 

“your mans” she ask. Small smirk present. 

“Yes my mans.” I stick my tongue out at her causing everybody to laugh. I look down to Ollie and he seems to be in a good mood which is perfect timing to get a picture. I pull my phone out and pull up snapchat-my friends are not missing this moment-and ask Lexa if she could take a picture. She smiles and takes my phone. I position us in front of the huge glass wall and prop him on my arm where you could see his full outfit as well as mine. I give him a little squeeze one his tummy and he starts cackling and I quickly look up and give my genuine smile and pose with one arm holding oliver and my other arm lazily in my pocket with one foot a little in front of the other. I look down and my smile grows bigger because he is looking at me as well. And that is the moment Lexa caught.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I am taking a turn with this story. Clarke will still be in med school but she will now have a new job that kinda makes her.. more interesting. 
> 
> if anything doesn't make sense I'm sorry it was a fast chapter.

Lexa POV 

 

Clarke handed me her phone to take a picture of her and Oliver, which I am pretty sure is because they match. I have to give it to them… they look adorable together. I stand back to be able to get the full body shot. Clarke looks really good. Honestly too good to be just for a small get together. No Alexandria August Woods, this unacceptable. You can’t be drooling over someone, you are married… well... was I think. I am broken from my thoughts when I see Oliver cackling and looking up at Clarke. Right when Clarke looks down is when I capture their moment. The two of them simply being Clarke and Oliver. 

Breathe Lex. Breathe. It’s okay to be upset. You are allowed to be angry but not right now. This is for him. Let him have his moment with her. I look back at the phone and I’m in awe. They look perfect with each other. It puts a small smile on my face at the simplicity it is for them to be so wrapped up in each other and it has only been 2 weeks. 

Clarke walks over with Oliver to see the picture. I turn the phone around so I could see her face. She walks up closer and as soon as she sees it her face is taken over by a smile. It reaches her eyes and even her ears perk up and it has to be the cutest thing ever. Even Oliver is smiling. It is going to be nearly impossible for them to be in the same room together anymore. I already see them two becoming the best of friends. I feel like that’s bad but he is happy with her. I just want my son happy. I hand Clarke her phone back to her and she types something and I guess she posted it to her snapchat. Oh. 

“Hey, Clarke what’s your snapchat?” I ask her. And she perks up. 

“oh yeah here.” She turns her phone around for me to scan the QR code. I quickly scan and add her. Before I know it, she has already sent me a snap. I look back at her with a ‘really’ look. She nods and I go to open the snapchat and it’s her and Oliver, who is more interested in the reflection of the camera. It makes me smile. She is still occupied with her phone for a few more minutes. Hmm wonder why. I walk to look over her shoulder and she shows me her new lock screen. 

“Aww. Okay you two cannot be together anymore.” I tell her reaching out for Oliver. I grab him and take him back to the kitchen where everybody else is. I turn around to see her jaw dropped and it turns to a pout. 

“No, he is my only friend!” she squeals. I start laughing at the childish behavior. Raven comes barreling around the corner with her finger pointed at Clarke. 

“What about me you twat!” she glares. It makes Clarke laugh and she wraps her arms around raven and jumps into the dark-haired brunette. 

“You know your like my sister right. I can’t even remember a time where I didn’t have you.” She smiles towards Raven. She is still giving Clarke a pointed look. Clarke huffs at Raven and jumps down. 

“at least Oliver likes me.” she totally exaggerates. Which causes everyone to laugh. Clarke turns around back to the group wide eyed. This should be good. 

“GUYS THE PRESENTS” she shouts. Jumping up and down and I’m trying to figure out who’s one month party it is now. She looks like a child on Christmas morning. It’s cute. 

“Lincoln help me get the gifts!” she says and gives him the biggest puppy dog look to date. It makes Octavia laugh. 

“Those are the puppy dog eyes I was talking about. Nobody can say no.” Octavia says... I am definitely curious to see the look now. 

“Wow. Okay Clarke you can put those away before you drown somebody” he says and turns around. Hmph. I WANT TO SEE… wait I may have a solution to this. 

“weeeeeeell I think we should wait.” Thinking that should make Clarke turn around. 

Yeah that got the desired affect I was looking for. 

She whips around and glares at me. 

okay not the look I was going for. I raise an eyebrow at her and she groans and walks over to me. oh, here we go. 

“Lexaaaaaaa.” She whines. Octavia grabs Anya and Lincolns attention and points over to us. 

“watch this.” Octavia says and smirks at us. I am honestly thinking this was a bad idea now. I look back at Clarke and every bit of my being just went out the door. Wide. Fucking. Blue. Eyes. How the hell can your eyes be so blue... or so big for that matter. Like they are dark.. really dark around her pupils and they go ice blue. No wonder. They literally have me frozen to the spot. 

“umm.. yeah.. uh Oliver! You wanna open your gifts buddy?!” oh my god that was so embarrassing. Never again will I question them on Clarke and her looks. Oliver seems excited. He is giggling and I look up to see Clarke making faces at him. Ugh I totally lost my kid. 

Raven pipes up from the living room. 

“Come on, I am ready to see my kids face when he sees what I got him.” Hmph is it claim Lexa’s kid day. It is already bad enough that he clings to Clarke and practically looks like her. Aside from the dark hair.

“okay he can be yours when he throws tantrums.” I tell her and her face scrunches up. Ha. Suck on that Raven. 

“Well whenever he’s around Clarke he doesn’t seem to throw tantrums.. soooooo and I am always around her sooooo..” she’s smirking now. I huff and everybody laughs. Lincoln and Clarke bring in his gifts and come to the living room and I put him on my knee so we can get this party going, the first gift is from Lincoln and Octavia, and they look slightly nervous. Hmm, they better not have bought him anything that makes a lot of noise. Lincoln looks over to Octavia and gives her a reassuring squeeze to her hand. I open the bag and pull out all of the annoying paper and It seems to he has 2 pairs of onesies. 

Why would they be nervous about onesies. Oh well. I pull out one of the onesies and I unfold it to see the front. 

“I love my Auntie.” I squint my eyes. And then it hits me. My eyes widen and I drop the shirt and look at them. They are smiling. 

“No way.!” I practically shout. 

“Wait what Is it.?!” Anya yells at us. I pick up the onesie and show it to her and her hand flies to her mouth. She picks up some of the paper and chunks it at Lincoln. “YOU ASS. YOU DIDN’T TELL ANYBODY.!!” She yells at him. 

“no, I didn’t because you have a big mouth and would have told Raven and Raven has a bigger mouth and would have told Clarke and Clarke sucks at lying and if I told Lexa she would have told Ollie and Ollie would have told Clarke. So there.” He says and is chuckling. 

“ha ha. Funny. So, it all comes back to me huh!” Clarke says and folds her arms over her chest and glares and Lincoln. 

“No Clarke it is the people around you.” Lincoln says and motions his hands around the room. I scoff. 

“Okay yes I probably would have told Oliver but he is literally a month old you idiot.” I tell him. 

“true but I swear him and Clarke have telepathy.” He says and laughs. Okay linc has jokes. Clarke smiles at the comment. 

“Alright next gift!” Clarke calls out. Her impatience is amusing. Anya walks to the dining room to grab her present off the table. She comes back smiling and hands me a huge bag. I give one last attempt to see if Oliver wants to open it and he isn’t even paying attention. I shift through another set of annoying paper… too much paper, but finally see a little red wagon. 

“it’s so you can tote him around a little easier and you can put your stuff in as well. I thought it would be useful.” Anya says. It was a very thoughtful gift, I absolutely love it. 

“Thanks, An, I love it, and I am sure he will too when he doesn’t have to walk.” That makes Raven laugh. 

“Hey, An, do you think they have those in adult sizes?” she asks. And to me it sounded serious. Anya huffs at her and goes over to Raven and sits in her lap. 

“No, you gigantic baby.” She pokes Raven in the stomach. Clarke mumbles something under her breath which sounded a lot like “try living with her.” Which makes me laugh. Clarke looks up and smiles and Anya and Raven look confused. I look back at Clarke and raise my fist “oss.” She looks at me with shock and then her eyebrows knit together but it’s all so fast. She lifts her fist and collides with mine. 

“oss” she says. 

Raven looks like she seen a ghost. 

“I am going to grab our present Rae!” Clarke Jumps up and jogs to the kitchen. I look to Raven with a questionable look and she just shakes her head. Maybe I can get her to talk about it. Ollie starts getting anxious and moving around and he’s about to start having a fit until Clarke comes back in the room and she goes to sit in the floor in front of us. Oliver reaches out for Clarke and who am I to say no to my twins. Clarke reaches up for him and he leans down to her and she pulls him into her lap. 

“ugh, traitor.” I huff out. Clarke doesn’t say anything but she smiles. Clarke reaches around and pulls a little box out of the bag her and Raven brought. “this one is specifically from me.” the box is wrapped in a matte gold paper and it looks expensive. She offers for me to open it but since she has Oliver I give up present opening rights even though it hurts. 

She opens it and opens a black velvet box which holds a gold bracelet with his name engraved on it. It’s beautiful. She takes it out and places it on his wrist and clips it together. 

“don’t worry, I got the thickest one so there is a slight chance it will break, and I have the extra links to it so when he gets older you can just add them back.” She says. 

“thank you, Clarke. It is a very nice gift.” I tell her and she smiles. 

Raven pulls out a nerf gun and a little toy model of her car. 

“I have a feeling you will be using that more than he will.” I look at Raven and she has a glint of mischief in her eyes. Damn I better hide that thing. 

I gather all his stuff and put it on the couch and clean the paper while him and Clarke continue to have a staring contest. I go to the kitchen to get a cookie and Clarke comes with. 

“Would you believe me if I told you I had to go and buy another one of these cookies because Anya ate them in the span of 5 minutes.” I tell her. Her eyes widen and I nod my head. “yeah she has an appetite” I chuckle.

“oh my god, I can’t keep those around the apartment because Raven eats them like she breathes air.” She says and laughs. “as long as you keep them out of her sight your good to go.” 

“I swear them two are just alike.” I say. 

“For real, I think Raven is about to ask her on a date though. She told me she was going to ask her today.” 

“wha.. oh.. fuck... sorry.” I get out. Choking on a damn cookie. 

“whoa you good.” Clarke asks. 

“oh yeah I am fine. Sorry it caught me off guard because Anya was going to ask Raven out today as well.” I get out just before a high pitch squeal rings through the house. Next thing you know Raven is rounding the corner jumping in front of Clarke and a laughing Anya a few feet behind Raven.

“She asked me out!!” Raven says excitedly. Clarke just laughs. 

“well I hope you said yes.” She says 

“of course, I said yes. I’m not dumb” the crazy brunette says. She bounds over to Anya and gives her a chaste kiss. “I would love to continue this but I have to go.” 

I look back at Clarke and she frowns. She gives each of Oliver’s cheeks a kiss. “zwei Küsse für dich.” She tells him and goes to hand him back to me. 

“nein Küsee für mich” I honestly didn’t think before I spoke. Clarke looks at me in shock. “I’m kidding” I tell her, I can already feel my cheeks heating up. She smiles and kisses her fist before lightly tapping my face with it. Raven is already waiting by the door with her. 

“oh, and Lexa, I will be gone for 2 weeks starting tomorrow. I’ll call you when I am flying home because I want to see him when I get back.” She points at me. 2 weeks sounds like a long time. 

“where are you going?” I ask. She looks back at me and it looks like she took a deep breath. 

“I have business to attend to.” And with that she walks out with Raven in tow. 

Hmm that’s a little odd.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some of clarkes job is revealed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry guys, I thought I would be updating regularly but I've been training so much lately. and if any of you reading this fic will be at the Atlanta Open Jiu-Jitsu tournament this weekend, so will I. 
> 
> I didn't Review it, if anything sounds off I'm sorry.

Clarkes POV

 

I don’t know if telling Lexa I would be gone for 2 weeks was a good idea.. hell, I didn’t even tell Raven and now I am going to have to give her a bogus reason to why I am actually leaving. We are walking to the car and I notice Raven is being more quiet than usual. I figure she would still be balls to the wall over Anya asking her out. I go to pull the car door open but it’s locked. I look up at Raven and she is giving me a pleading look. I’ll admit, I have left more than several times without saying anything and now… Here I am doing it again. 

“Clarke… where are you going.?” She asks. She is staring hard. She’s looking for any signs of me telling her the wrong thing. I hate doing this to her.. and believe me I have asked just because she is so close to me but they won’t allow it. 

“I forgot to mention my dad’s mom demanded I go with his side of the family to vacation in Europe.” I tell her. I mean it is partially true. Maybe not with my grandmother. I can already tell where this going. 

“How hard is it to tell me that you and grandma are going to Europe? Honestly Clarke, it wasn’t that hard.. see I even did it.” She says. Jesus I’m exhausted. 

“Raven… I have been 20,000 leagues under textbooks and test and my brain probably looks like a bowl of ramen right about now. I am sorry I didn’t mention it but I have been running around without my head for a while it seems… so I am sorry.” I tell her. Fuck I hate lying to her.. maybe one day she will understand why I had to do what I do. 

She finally unlocks the car door and slides in without saying anything to me. I know she’s thinking. I open my side and climb in and she cranks the car and we drive in silence for most of the trip home until she speaks up. 

“You have become very good at hiding things but I’m not going to push you on it anymore and I hope one day you can tell me.” she says. Keeping her eyes on the road. It gets harder and harder not being able to tell her but I know one day I’ll have the chance to. 

“Can you drop me off at the airport in the morning?’ I ask her. I can see her relax a little. We both don’t want to have this conversation at the moment. 

“of course.” She says.

 

-Morning-

*BEEP, BEEP*

God forbid, why did they book a 6am flight.. ugh. I roll off the bed and tread down to Raven’s room. Honestly, I am not even going to knock. I open the door and walk to her bedside and shake her awake. 

“Rae. Up.” I can barely shout I am so tired. I am so sleeping the whole 13 hours.. 

“Go away.” She mumbles through the pillow. 

“ha! No. you said you would take me so come on.” I tell her and give her one more push. She groans and rolls over

“I should have asked when your flight was before agreeing to this sorcery.” She sighs. When do we have to leave? She asks.

“10 minutes. Throw something on.” I tell her. Her jaw drops. 

“You’re fucking with me.” She says, squinting her eyes.

“I wish I was. Hurry up or I am taking your car and you will have to get someone to get you a spare because your key will be with me… in Spain.” I tell her. I go to her drawer and pull out a t-shirt and grab her joggers and toss them at her. “chop chop, we have 8 minutes now.” 

I go back downstairs and make sure I got my travel bag ready. Since that’s the only thing going with me. It frustrates me to no end having to get off a plane and going straight to shopping but it is highly required I do so because god forbid I have the same clothes as my civilian American clothes. 

I reach for my phone and flip through my contacts until I find the one I’m looking for. 2 rings later. 

“Hello, thanks for calling Bank of Polis. Name and account number please.” 

“Clarke Griffin, A380445.” 

“Agent Griffin, welcome back. Let me get your line transferred over.” 

“Yes ma’am. Danke schön.” While I wait I look back to see if Raven has appeared or if she is still fiddling around. I swear if I miss my fli…

“Dr. Griffin. What do I owe the pleasure.?” The deep voice I have become accustomed to. 

“Where will I be meeting you?” cutting it short. 

“You will get details once you are seated on your flight. You’ll find everything you need in your hand in an hour. Guten Tag, Griffin.” As many times as he hangs up on me I should be used to it but damn is it infuriating. Just 5 seconds later Raven comes bouncing down the stairs. 

“alright doc, let’s roll.” She says. 

“I’m not a doctor yet Raven.” I tell her. 

“in 4 weeks, you graduate med school home girl. So, if I want to call you a doctor I will.” Clearly she woke up on the wrong side of the bed. 

I grab my travel bag and run to the kitchen to grab a water for the drive and walk out the door. I stand by Raven’s door and she pipes up.

“uh, Grif where is your suitcase.?” She asks. Looking a little lost at the whole situation. Mentally thinking ‘me and you both.’ 

“eh, I’m buying clothes when I get there. I don’t really have anything I want to wear there, and grandma said she would buy me a new wardrobe so.” I shrug my shoulders. She seems to buy it because she just shrugs her shoulders and hops in. 

“so, Anya asked me for your number today..” hmm I wonder why? I look back at Rae and she has a little smile which looks a little smirkish. 

“why?” I ask her. She shrugs her shoulder at me. 

“I’m not sure. She just asked and I gave it to her and she said thank you.” She says. Well that’s a little odd. 

We are half way to the airport when my phone pings with a new notification. Hmm a random number.. with a picture attachment. I swear to Zeus almighty if it is a dick pick I will hunt someone down. 

I open the message and my heart instantly clenches at the sight of my favorite little nugget and his gorgeous mother. Damn I’m gonna have to do something about that. He’s got his little gummy smile and piercing green eyes with those gorgeous dirty blonde curls and Lexa.. who has the brightest smile I’ve ever seen. My heart still feels like it’s about to burst. I type out “I don’t think I’ll be able to get on the plane now.. I might have a heart attack.” Still smiling I look up and I notice we are parked. I squint my eyes and look at Raven who is sporting a huge smirk. Fuck. 

“hmmmm I’m guessing baby woods made an appearance.” She says. 

“mhmm. And Ms. Woods did too.” I say. My voice sounded a little strangled and knowing Raven I don’t even have to look up to know she caught it. 

“oh really. Let me see the picture.” I hand her my phone while still looking at it. Lexa and her disheveled hair. Curls going wild with her morning hair and her mini me in the same state. Ugh. I can’t look anymore. 

“I see why you are about to have a heart attack.” She smirks. I snatch my phone from her so she can’t read anything else. 

“okay. I need to go. Thank you for dropping me off. Would you also like to pick me up.?” I ask. 

“of course, Griffin, now go before you miss your flight.” She says. 

I grab my bag and go to check in. I tell them my flight number and give them my passport and ID. 

“alright Ms. Crane, here is your ticket and your gate is 3 gates down from the first one on your right. Have a good trip.” She smiles. 

“Thank you.” 

I walk to my gate and to my luck they start boarding as soon as I get there. I scan in and walk on board. I’m directed to the furthest seat by the window in first class. “thank god.” I think to myself. I’m trying to get situated in my seat when my phone goes off. 

I smile when I see who it’s from. 

She said “No, go have fun in Europe with your family. Send us pictures!” 

I reply, “the trip suddenly got very uninteresting when I couldn’t smuggle a little green-eyed boy in my bag.” 

Her reply is almost instant. 

“Ha! I’m sure he wouldn’t have minded going with you to the end of the world. He likes you a lot.” 

First time in a while I actually dread going somewhere.

“I might cut this trip short. We are taking off now Lex, I’ll let you know when I land.” I send. 

I pick up a folder that was in the door pocket and read over what needs to be done. I’m not disappointed to see my first stop will be Armani. I got to get back in business mode now.

“Let the fun begin.”


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a little about Lexa and a small chapter so I can get the story rolling.   
>  didn't proof anything so my apologies if nothing makes sense.

LEXA POV

“I might cut this trip short. We are taking off now Lex, I’ll let you know when I land.” Her last text reads. 

Ugh. I sigh and look at Oliver in his bouncy chair. He currently has the shark Clarke gave him and he’s rocking back and forth. He really likes that shark… Might decorate his room this week. At least it gives me something to do besides work and hopefully he won’t notice a certain blonde who will be gone for 2 weeks. Well she might cut the trip short. I put my attention back on the screen in front of me and focus on these new Helicopter designs. I am designing for The Bell 505 Jet Ranger X it is Bell Helicopter’s new five-seat aircraft designed for safety, efficiency and reliability through the use of advanced avionics technology. It incorporates proven dynamic components, advanced aerodynamic design, a dual channel FADEC Turbomeca Arrius 2R engine and best-in-class value. 

I might be scoring one of these beauties real soon. I am super stoked. I figured out Clarkes birthday is in 5 months and that’s when I should have it. Maybe give her the ride of a lifetime. 

2 hours later. Jesus okay my hands hurt. I get up and reach for my sleeping mini. He slowly opens his eyes but he starts looking around. I follow his gaze to the shark that he dropped beside his chair. I see his lip poke out and before this can escalate I reach down and pluck the shark from the ground and hand it back to him. He clutches it to his chest and lays his head on my shoulder. 

‘You are something else kid’ I think to myself. I hear the door chime go off and that means Anya or Lincoln is here. Awesome. Human interaction. I walk across the foyer in the kitchen where I find Raven looking for something in the fridge… 

Hold up. I walk in the kitchen further. I stop at the island and clear my throat. 

“An, you seriously need to go shopping.” She says. Okay so Anya is here. Hmm. Perfect.

“I am not Anya.” I tell her. She quickly pops her head around the door. 

“Baby Woods. I didn’t know you would be here.” She says and looks around. Probably wondering when Anya will come back. 

“My car stays in the garage if you ever want to know.” I say with a smirk. She groans. 

Ollie picks his head up to see the other body standing in the kitchen. He sees Raven and quickly starts turning his head. Obviously looking for something but his shark is in his hand and I don’t know what else he could be loo… 

“aww little man Clarke went away for a little bit. Trust me she was heartbroken seeing your face and not being able to love on you before she left.” She says. She walks over and reaches for him. “but aunty Rae is here for a replacement,” 

He grunts at that which cause Raven to drop her jaw and makes me laugh. 

“Damn. Your kid loves Clarke more than I do and that’s something Woods.” She says. Mentally sighing to myself because not only does my kid feel for this woman but I am starting to see a good friendship with her as well.. 

“You are telling me. If that shark even gets out of his sight all hell breaks loose.” I roll my eyes and walk to the fridge and grab a bottle of water. “So, Raven what does Clarke do for a job that requires her to go to Europe. I know she is almost done with medical school but I don’t see where med school requires you to go to Europe.” I ask. Raven’s face falls at my question and I’m hoping she will elaborate with me. Raven puts Ollie in his highchair before sitting on the stool. 

“umm.. I’m being honest with you. I really don’t know what she does or is doing. I know it sounds odd with her being like my literal sister but I swear I don’t know. She has been disappearing like this for almost 5 years. It started after her dad died. She just randomly leaves for weeks and comes back like nothing happened. This time she said her and grandma were going to Spain for two weeks and she didn’t even pack a suitcase Lexa. I don’t know what to do.” The brunette looks worried for her. 

“Well Raven, maybe she does these things to clear her head. Life isn’t always about surviving. Maybe she wanted to breathe in the air of Spain and have some spicy food and paint knew landscapes or something. Maybe this is her escape from the world.” I tell her. Trying to get her to see the positive side of this. 

“I would love to believe you but this has been going on for too long and it doesn’t feel right. But maybe you are right. She’s always loved the feel of being somewhere new, where nobody knew her. She’s always been a free spirit. I love her and I am just worried.” She says. 

“Well Raven, I feel for Clarke in this matter. I know how it feels to lose someone you so dearly love. It puts us in a place where we long to be somewhere that lets us feel their presence. Where we can feel them once more. It has been a month and a half since I lost my wife. I still fill her presence. She was a great woman and I imagine she would have been a great mother.” I tell her. This is the first time I have mentioned Costia since her death… it feels… relieving. 

“Lexa, you are a strong woman. I don’t know how you’re doing it but I would be dead to the world.” She says. I see the pity in her eyes and also fear.   
“Well, I have someone who is very dependent on me right now. I don’t have time to be broken. Yes, it hurts. Yes, it’s hard. But she made me promise that I would not abandon our son because of this. She made me promise her to love him more and to let someone give us the world when the time came…” looking at Oliver sitting beside Raven who is happily holding Clarke’s shark. 

“I see there is more to discuss and I don’t think you are ready to discuss these things but wherever you are please don’t hesitate to call me or kidnap me. I don’t mind.” I can see the truth in her eyes. I see why Clarke loves her. 

“Thanks Raven I really appreciate it.. on to serious matters, where is Anya.” I ask. Before Raven can even answer she pops up. 

“Behind you.” I turn around to see Anya and her eyes are a little red. “Why couldn’t you talk like this with me Lex.” She looks at me with hurt eyes. 

“Anya, I was never ready to talk about this. It’s just that the conversation we were having made it easier. I’m sorry It is still a sensitive subject but we can talk.” I tell her. I really do need to talk and get some things off my chest. Her features soften up. 

“I know Lex. I’m sorry I don’t want to push you.” She says. Mentally calming down because I don’t know if I will be able to take it. 

“Thank you, Anya. Who wants to get lunch since we don’t have anything in the fridge.” Raven practically jumps out of her seat and picks Ollie up and heads towards the garage. 

“well that answers my question.” I grab the keys to the Tesla and bounce out the door followed by a laughing Anya.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sorry it has been so long, college is kicking my ass so I apologize. 
> 
> Clarke meets Amelia....

Clarke POV

 

I’m awoken by the sound of the alarm for descent. 

“Ladies and Gentlemen, welcome to Spain, for your safety and comfort, please remain seated with your seat belt fastened until the Captain turns off the Fasten Seat Belt sign. This will indicate that we have parked at the gate and that it is safe for you to move about. On behalf of Ark Airlines and the entire crew, I’d like to thank you for joining us on this trip and we are looking forward to seeing you on board again in the near future. Have a nice day.” 

Yep. I’m here. 

I grab my bag and wait for the go-ahead to get up. I pull out my phone and check the time and it’s only 09:00. Fuck it feels like 18:00. I pull up my messages and send one out to Raven and let her know I landed and Lexa as well. The flight attendant comes over to the first row and says we are clear to go and me being here with only a book bag I’m off in a blink of an eye. I walk out of the gate and to the main area and see the one and only “005” (Double O-5). He has been picking me up for almost 5 years now and I still don’t even know his name. I walk over to him and his little sign that says, “Ms. Crane” 

“005, what a pleasure to see you again.” I tell him. Straight face. Doesn’t budge. Ugh he is such a stick in the mud. 

“Clarke.” He nods. “I have to get you to Armani, let’s go.” He turns around and walks towards the east side of the airport. We come out and the valet already has our car waiting for us. I walk to the passenger side of the blacked-out Mercedes G-Wagon and hop in. 

“Clarke. I will take you to Armani for your suits and then we will go elsewhere for the other clothing items you will need for this trip.” He says. 

“Alright, thank you. When will I be seeing Jaha?” I ask. 

“Soon.” 

We are being short today aren’t we. I look out my window and watch the scene go by. It’s been a while since I’ve seen Spain. The last time I was here was with dad and all we did was visit the art museums and art cities. I miss it so much. 

Since we are already in the city it doesn’t take long to get to Armani. We finally pull up and of course he would do valet... 

“Jaha will meet you inside. Guten Tag, Clarke.” He nods. 

“Guten Tag.” I say back.

I walk in and look around.. I have to say I am very pleased and stunned. This place Is massive. I walk over to the bowties and I see one that catches my eye; it is a plain metallic silver. It’s gorgeous. I pick up the tag and I am pretty positive you couldn’t tell if my eyebrows were a part of my hairline. 

“Jeez.” I whisper out. 

I can hear some heels clicking on the floor and they are getting closer. I put the tie down and turn right when I hear the last click. I wasn’t expecting to see a stunning brunette with long waves. She had on (I’m pretty sure it’s an Armani) a black sleeved tight dress with some matching black red bottoms. She was stunning. I hear a throat clear beside her and I turn to see who it is and it’s the one and only Jaha. 

“Clarke, a pleasure. This is Amelia and you two have some work to do. I am going to grab a tailor, I want you and Amelia to pick out some fabric for your suit. You two have a Gala to attend and I will brief you in the dressing rooms now go.” He says. He walks off leaving me and this stunning creature alone. I turn back to Amelia and she’s looking at me with amber eyes. Wow. 

“Hello, I am Amelia. I feel like I should properly introduce myself.” she says, you can tell she’s from here. She has that wonderful accent. she holds her hand out for me to shake. I reach out and shake her hand. 

“Clarke. Uh Clarke Crane. Pleasure to meet you.” 

It feels like we are having a mini staring contest until she speaks. 

“Let’s start looking at fabrics. You will be my date tomorrow.” She says and walks over to the fabric station with I little extra sway in her hips. Hmm. Might as well have some fun while I’m here. 

I meet her at the fabrics and she pulls some pinstripe fabric out and is looking at it intently. 

“I like that. It’s one of my favorite fabrics.” I tell her. She looks back at me with a smile. 

“Mine too. I’m trying to see what color I want you in.” she says. 

Okay… a little dominant aren’t we. She pulls out a navy color, black, and grey. I can tell she really likes the navy. Hopefully I won’t lose a hand for this. 

I walk up to her and get a little in her personal space. I take the navy pinstripe fabric from her hands and lean in to her ear… 

“what does It matter if it’s going to end up on the floor.” I whisper to her. I pull back and look into her eyes for a split second and I can see she is shocked. Leaving her jaw-dropped was the whole intention. I walk over to the pre-made suits and look for a solid black fitted suit. I grab my size and walk back to the ties and grab the silver one. I turn around and go meet Jaha who’s having a conversation with one of his old friends apparently.

“Jaha, I am ready.” I tell him. He turns around with a big smile.

“Great. Clarke this is Armelo and he will be taking your measurements for your suit.” He nods to the older man who smiles at me. 

“Lovely. Shall we get started.” I walk to the back of the dressing rooms with Armelo in tow. He puts me on a little circle that’s lifted and walks to my front. 

“Ms. Crane what kind of fabric are we looking at?” he asks. Before I can get out what I want Amelia comes in with my fabric. I point to her and he sees the navy pinstripes. He turns back to me with a pleased smile. 

“That is a wonderful choice Ms. Crane.” He says. He starts walking around taking my measurements. It has been a while since I’ve been fitted for a suit. I look into the mirror and watch Armelo do his thing and I drift off in my own head for a little bit wondering how much better it would be if Lexa and Oliver were here getting fitted as well with me. 

Hmmm. 

“Jaha.” I call out. He walks around the corner with a raised eyebrow. “may I get a suit for someone. He is a baby so it won’t be as expensive.” I ask. 

He raises both eyebrows now. He shrugs his shoulders. “why not.” 

Yes! I need to find a baby pinstripe suit to match mine. Oh! He can wear it with me when my mom has her gala for the new hospital wing that will be opening in a few months. 

“Armelo.” I call, looking down. He looks up after writing down a measurement. “I need a 3-piece suit like this one but in the size for a 3-month-old. With a maroon bow-tie.” I tell him. He nods in approval and writes it down. 

I can already see me and Oliver winning best dressed. It makes me smile thinking about him and that gummy smile. I’ll definitely be calling Lexa later.

Armelo pats my leg to tell me I’m done. I walk off the platform and back into the showroom to find Amelia and Jaha. I find Amelia looking at some gowns and Jaha at the counter. I walk over to Amelia to see what I’ll be expecting.   
“Amelia.” I say. She looks over and sighs. 

“I don’t know which one I want.” She says dramatically. It causes me to laugh at her. She turns back to me totally not amused. I walk closer to the selection of navy gowns and I find one that really catches my attention. I reach for the dress and pull it out and hang it on a peg to get the full view. It’s a long, one-sleeved gown with a high slit on the left leg. It has no designs, just dress. It will definitely show off Amelia. I turn around and give Amelia my best smirk and she raises and eyebrow. 

“This one?” she asks. I can see she is trying to play it off but she should know by now it will not work with me. 

“Yes. Now let’s go. I’m hungry.” I tell her. I turn around and walk to the bench in the middle of the store. I sit down and pull out my phone for the first time since I landed. I see I have a missed call from Lexa and Raven. Let me call raven because I am sure she would have my ass on a stick if I don’t check in with her. I click on her contact and call her. Hopefully she will answer. She calls you but you better pick up but if you call her it’s like trying to contact a fly with a walkie-talkie.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke has a little flash back...

RING RING 

“come on Rae.” I say to myself. 

RING RING

“I swear to Zeus almigh…” 

“CLAAAARKE!” She screams through the phone so loud I have to pull it away from my head. 

“Raven, hey!” I laugh. “What’s up?” I ask. 

“Nothing much just got out of the office. I’m going to Anya’s.” she says. 

“lucky.” I groan. 

She laughs. “somebody must miss someone.” I can hear the mischief in her voice. 

“hmph. Maybe. I miss my boy. Im having a suit made for him right this minute, but do not tell Lexa.” I tell her. 

“ohhh. What kind of suit.?” She asks. 

“It’s a 3-piece Armani pinstripe suit.” I say before I can even catch myself. fuck. 

“Armani huh?” she asks. I can feel the question in her voice. 

“uh yeah. They were running a good sale and I have a suit just like it so I wanted us to get matching ones.” I tell her. 

“hmm okay. So, I won’t tell Lexa you are buying her son an Armani suit because I’m sure she would shit a brick.” She says. I chuckle at her choice of words. 

I look up and see Amelia and Jaha checking out at the counter. 

“yeah please don’t, Give him bunches of kisses for me okay? I have to go now. Bye Rae.” I say.

“bye Clarke. See you soon.” She says.

As soon as she hangs up Amelia is in front of me with Jaha behind her. 

“are you ready to go now. If I recall you wanted to go get food.” She says. I jump off the bench and walk to the door without saying a word. Being on a luxurious strip there are plenty of Cafes to choose from but Amelia insist on one that apparently has the best coffee you would ever have. I could object because a lot of coffee can taste the same but it’s whatever. 

Amelia leads us to the back of the Café where we can talk privately. 

Jaha clears his throat and looks at the both of us. “alright. I need you two to listen up carefully.” He reaches in his jacket and pulls out two folders and hands one to each of us. “Amelia, you will be in charge of extraction and Clarke, you are in charge of clearing her path. I have your favorite rifle in you and Amelia’s penthouse along with locations you’ll need to be throughout the night. Clarke, you will be with Amelia in the beginning but I’ll need you to make your way out and get into your position and clear out the back yard for Amelia to make her way to the vault. There she will wait for you. You will guard and be her look-out while she disarms the alarms and opens the vault.”

“wait wait. May I ask what it is that we are retrieving.?” I ask. 

“You will find out when you get there.. and Clarke, being one of the best assassins in the world should know not to ask questions. Just do your job.” He says. He gets up and leaves, leaving me and Amelia. 

“Does he always do that.?” She asks. 

“what? Leaving like that.?” I ask back.

“Yes.” She says. 

“oh, that’s just his dramatic exit.” I say. “well this was a short coffee date. I’m going to go back to the penthouse. I need to take a nap before I fall out.” I say while getting up.   
“yeah okay. Your suit should be ready in about 2 hours so I will call you when it’s almost done so you can try it on.” She says 

“Yeah that’s fine… you’re not coming with?” I ask with a barely-existent smirk. Her eyes widen for a millisecond before her face goes back to expressionless. I raise an eyebrow and I can see she is mentally debating. “Just sleeping. No funny business.” I add. 

“Fine. No funny business.” She gets up and goes to walk past me but stops directly beside me and leans in to my ear and whispers, “yet”, and continues walking. 

We will see about that. 

We have a about a 30-minute drive back to our room and I can already tell it is going to be a silent one due to the fact that Amelia is on the phone and the driver has the back window up. Lovely. 

I backtrack to my conversation with Jaha. 

“and Clarke, being one of the best assassins in the world, you should know not to ask questions. Just do your job.” 

Mentally scoffing at his comment. I know this is a serious job if he calls me to make the extraction. Being the best didn’t come easy. In fact, it came so unexpectedly and I didn’t know what I was getting myself into.   
\----------------------------  
I was 13 years old riding my bike through a mountainous terrain me and my father used. It was an escape but that day was the first day I had ridden alone.. 

I was going pretty fast on one of the downhill slopes when I heard a faint whistle and my wheels lock up. Before I could even register what was going on I was on the ground with numerous scrapes and soon to be bruises. I look back at my bike and I see what looks like a metal arrow in the wheel of my bike. I look around trying to figure out where the hell that came from but all I see is trees, some more trees and look.. another tree. 

I stood up and walked over to my bike and looked at the arrow and the direction it entered the wheel. I remember where I fell so I walked up to the spot and looked in the direction from where the arrow came from and I wasn’t expecting to be met with another arrow to my upper shoulder. 

I heard it before I felt it. I could hear the ripping sound of the arrow tearing through my shoulder and the faint pops of the tendons and ligaments being torn. It felt like being hit with a soccer ball in the chest but without the pain… Pain. Where is the pain? 

I grab the butt of the arrow to make sure this is actually happening and considering the sharp throb after nudging the arrow deems this is real. I let go rather quickly and look up to be met with a dark-haired man with a sharp cut and by the looks of it, an expensive suit holding a crossbow. 

I look between the crossbow and the arrow in my shoulder a few times before it starts to make me upset. I’m about to give him a piece of my mind when he speaks up. 

“take it out.” He says. I blink at him a few times signaling ‘you’re an absolute idiot because what do I look like extracting an arrow from my own shoulder’ look.

“your joking right.” I squeak out. My eyes are almost bugging out of my skull. 

“no. take it out and I’ll reward you.” He says. Reward me. He is kidding. Ripping an arrow can cause serious damage and my mom would go into cardiac arrest if she found out I ripped an arrow from my shoulder. But what is the reward.

“a reward?” I ask. He nods.

“yes, miss Griffin.” He says. 

If my eyes could possibly bug even more out of my head they would be the size of my actual head. 

“h..how do you kn..know me.?” I stutter out. He smirks.

“I have been watching you for a very long time and its time we start your training.” He says. He looks at my shoulder before looking back at me. “now take the arrow out before you have to remove two instead of one.”


End file.
